


Static

by zarahjoyce



Series: KDrama [3]
Category: Korean Drama, 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: F/M, Gen, actually AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were left behind, just the two of them. Perhaps it was only natural that they'd be drawn to one another. Then again, perhaps not. Woo Bin/Ga Eul, Yi Jung/Ga Eul. Set before series epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So much had changed, in so little a time.

He wasn't even sure how the hell it happened, or when the change all began to take effect. It seemed like one day, he blinked and in the next moment his entire world had shifted, was no longer what he knew, wanted it to be.

It seemed like one day, he woke up and every single one of his friends were gone.

Jun Pyo was busy touring most parts of Korea, fulfilling his role and inescapable fate as Shinhwa heir - not that he was escaping it lately. Ji Hoo and Jan Di both moved closer to Shinhwa University to prepare for pursuing a promising (for him) and difficult (for her) career in medicine. Yi Jung had gone to Sweden, perhaps to look for ways to improve himself and his skills as a potter, perhaps also to look for his own path and purpose in life.

Only Woo Bin had remained rooted to where he was. Unsurprising, since his life was mostly grounded, built, _constructed_ here. He had the freedom to come and go as he pleased, of course, but always, always, he had to come back. Chose to come back. Where else was he supposed to be?

The world had yielded, shifted, changed, all in too short a span of time. So why the hell did Woo Bin feel as though, unlike all his friends, he merely remained immobile, stoic, static against the fast moving tides?

* * *

Phone calls among friends were frequent, but it could never compare to their physical presence - which made their absence even more pronounced. Hell, he missed them, every single one of them, though his arm would have to be twisted out of its socket and a bullet put into his mouth before he admitted that thought out loud - even to himself. They all punctuated their phone calls with invitations to visit their respective locations, but laughingly Woo Bin declined and dismissed each one, claimed that he had things to do, too, and ended the connections with, _Yo you take care, all right? I'll know if you don't; I have eyes over where you are. Don't ask._

It was mostly true; Woo Bin's family had underground connections everywhere, and could readily move outside their jurisdiction if ever he gave the word. Such was the power of Woo Bin's family, and admittedly one of the benefits of being a mafia lord's son. However, his father was likely to retire soon, though _soon_ was too vague a term that could mean anytime between the next hour and the next decade. Which meant his obligations, unlike Jun Pyo's, could wait for some time more - or not, depending on his father's health and mental aptitude.

Which, nowadays, remained as sharp and shrewd as ever.

Perhaps he should be responsible enough to take his mantle on today; his father was not getting younger, and neither was he. And in their world, loyalty, respect, fear had to be earned, worked for, never handed on a single platter because he was born an heir - and currently, Woo Bin's name only held an iota of power compared to his father's. _Worthless_ , in the face of what could be, what he could have.

Working now would also give him a path and purpose that would help fill his seemingly empty, aimless days.

_...no_ , would be his next thought, so soon after the first one came. And he would rub his temples in frustration because really, where did that initial thought even come from? _Tomorrow. I'll be more responsible tomorrow._

It was hard to have fun and be responsible at the same time, after all.

* * *

It was an accident, really, that he managed to spot her among the crowd at all. He was on his way to one of the most exclusive clubs in the area, phone in hand and laughing at the irritation in Yi Jung's voice _("time differences, goddamnit man, why are you calling me at this hour? don't you know I've-")_ when he thought he saw a familiar figure turn the corner. Woo Bin straightened in his seat, strained forward to see if his hunch was correct.

"Ga Eul?"

"...what?" Suddenly Yi Jung's voice sounded alert and focused.

"Later, man. I'll call you back," he said to the phone. "Go to sleep." Then Woo Bin disconnected the line, told the driver to pull over, and stepped out of his vehicle.

It was odd, Woo Bin thought, as he moved alongside the throng of people on the streets at this hour. He hadn't given her much thought, really. Why should he? They rarely talked to each other, if at all - it seemed Ga Eul's eyes were only on Yi Jung, and on Jan Di, and only spoke to him when addressing everyone all at once. He barely knew her outside of being Jan Di's friend and the 'nice, naive, foolish girl' that Yi Jung, oddly enough, offhandedly mentioned every now and then (though knowing Yi Jung, perhaps it wasn't odd after all). But through their similar, tenuous connections, he considered her as close to a friend as a person outside of F4 and Jan Di could be.

Some people could only wish for such a blessing, _recognition_ , from him.

He quickened his pace, then reached out to grab her arm. She positively squeaked, and turned with her handbag raised, poised to smack him on the head with it.

" _Yo_!" Woo Bin said, letting go of her and pretending to cower before the mighty wrath of her handbag. "Ga Eul, is that any way to greet someone you know?"

Ga Eul's mouth worked a while before she found her voice. "...Woo Bin-sunbae!" she said, lowering her bag to gape at him in surprise. "I-"

"Sorry I scared you," he said sheepishly, tucking his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Probably should have warned you I was coming after you, right?"

"Y-You didn't scare me," she said, moving her chin up and clutching her bag to her chest like a shield. "You just... surprised me, that's all."

Woo Bin raised his brow, but let the comment slide. He grinned at her. "Let me make up for it, then. Where are you headed?"

"Home," she replied easily, pointing at somewhere in the distance. "I just finished my shift."

"Shift?"

"At the porridge shop."

"You still work there?"

"Yes." A frown had made its way to her brow. "With Jan Di gone, I'm the only one minding the store now, though sooner or later we'll get someone new to take Jan Di's place."

Interestingly enough, Woo Bin thought he saw a shadow cloud her features at the mention of her friend's name. An odd, but welcomed source of comfort.

Just like the thought that she still worked at the same place for all this time.

It seemed like he's not the only one who remained behind, after all.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He indicated the car that was parked and waiting for Woo Bin's every command.

Her eyes moved towards the car, and hesitation was written on every corner of her face as she looked back at him questioningly. He was, after all, not above an acquaintance of hers - and both Jan Di and Yi Jung, their strongest ties - were not around.

He smiled in reassurance and said, "I'm sure the car I brought isn't as flashy as Yi Jung's, but I can assure you it's just as comfortable. And I can be as charming a host as he is - if not more." As if to prove his point, he dimpled and gallantly offered her his arm.

Ga Eul shook her head, even as twin spots of color bloomed in her cheeks. Such was the effect of Yi Jung's name to her, he guessed. "I wasn't-" Then she glanced at his pre-offered arm and sighed. "...all right, since you insist."

"I do," he said affably. And quietly wondered _why_ he did.

* * *

The next week, he showed up unceremoniously in the porridge shop.

Woo Bin found it warm, tidy, and empty as ever, save for the cook behind the counter and Ga Eul, who blinked owlishly for a second, then broke into an easy, practiced smile to welcome him in.

"Sunbae," she said cautiously. "Did you come here to tell me something?"

And he was confused over the question before he remembered that the last time he was here, he and Yi Jung brought her and Jan Di the news that Jun Pyo had been released from the hospital. After eating their porridge, of course.

Quickly recovering his composure, he shook his head. "I had a hankering. For-" His eyes scanned the menu: "-Abalone Porridge. I remembered it was good."

It was obvious from her expression that she wasn't expecting that. Still, dutifully, she showed him to a cozy spot and left, presumably to get him his order.

His phone sounded in his pocket. It was a message from Yi Jung _("sorry I didn't return your call earlier. got holed up in my schedule. it's been a long week but I-")_

And he stopped reading and shoved his phone in his pocket when Ga Eul appeared, arms full of his order.

It was as good as he'd remembered, hot and thick and heavy. Woo Bin flashed her a thumbs up, then indicated the empty chair in front of him - silently asking her for her company.

Some girls would kill to be in her position right now.

But Ga Eul - just like that night at the streets - showed some hesitation before carefully depositing herself on the chair.

"You're not attending university?" he asked bluntly, as he stirred his porridge to let some heat escape.

She blinked at the question, then shrank back and quietly said, "No."

He raised his brows, silently asking her why.

Ga Eul shrugged, looked over the edge of the table. "We- I can't afford it." It was said in a voice so small that Woo Bin strained to hear her words. "But I'm working on it. I just need to get enough money and I'm sure next semester I'll be able to attend."

_Get enough money._ Commoners' problems. At first they sounded so foreign, so alien to all the members of F4.

Then they met Jan Di.

"What are you planning to take up?"

She chewed her lip. Woo Bin almost smiled, anticipating that she'd say 'pottery', though she surprised him by saying, "Education."

"...huh?"

She smiled at him. "I've decided to study to become a teacher."

A teacher? That job where she'd be surrounded with homework and incorrigible kids and laughing kids and annoying brats-

He couldn't help it; Woo Bin shuddered.

Ga Eul laughed. "It won't be that bad," she said. "I like kids."

"If you say so," he said dismissively, though inwardly he groaned. Women.

"Sunbae... what about you?"

"-what about me?"

Ga Eul inclined her head, regarded him earnestly. "You're not attending university?"

For a moment, he contemplated lying to her. Telling her that he was, that he's going to an exclusive school somewhere abroad, somewhere as impressive as Sweden - say, Italy - but one look at her face and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the facade.

So Woo Bin shrugged and replied, "Practical learning." Her brows drew together, and Woo Bin elaborated, "Some things can't be learned in school. You have to witness and experience them first hand."

Ga Eul nodded, accepting his answer. She probably thought he was talking about their construction company.

He wasn't, but always it was easier to let people think that way.

"Can I have another?" He indicated his empty bowl, and wagged his brows suggestively. "I remembered this tasted good. I didn't remember it tasted _this_ good, though."

She smiled and rose from her chair, and moved to get him his second order.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everything is your fault, Woo Bin-sunbae," Ga Eul practically hissed at him as she placed his bowl of porridge before him.

...or maybe 'placed' was too light a term, as the bowl was actually _shoved_ at him that for a frightening second Woo Bin thought the hot and heavy liquid was about to escape its porcelain prison and scald his heavily and expensively-clothed lap.

He eyed the bowl surreptitiously, knowing he'd have to move quickly if he wanted to avoid getting hurt. Satisfied that the porridge was not, in anyway, behaving in a manner un-porridge-like, he finally looked at Ga Eul. "-what's my fault?" he asked, blinking innocently up at her and coupling it with an expression he'd used to lure too big a number of women to his bed before.

Of course, he should've expected that look to vehemently _not_ work on her. Ga Eul _did_ say it pinched his face and made him look funny-looking.

_Ouch_.

With shaking fingers Ga Eul gestured behind her. "- _that!_ "

Woo Bin followed her frantic gestures, saw a loud throng of screaming women standing and shrieking outside the porridge shop. " _Prince Song! Prince Song!_ " they chanted as one. Only the cook, bravely standing in front of the door and holding a mop in his hands, kept them from completely going in.

He wondered why he never noticed them when he came in the porridge shop. Had they been there the whole time?

Then he realized that he'd long learned to tune out such unnecessary noise. By now, it was pretty much in his nature to ignore this kind of thing.

Woo Bin picked up his chopsticks, placed some greens atop the porridge, then took his time in setting up his meal just the way he liked it. "What about them?" he asked politely, trying his damnedest not to laugh at the severity of the glare he could practically feel Ga Eul was showering him. Really, sometimes it was just too easy to rile her up.

"You're very bad for business, you know that?" Here Ga Eul sat in front of him, crossing her arms as she leaned forward to get a better look at his face. "I thought that a member of F4 as a regular _paying_ customer would be good for business, but you turned out to be exactly the opposite!"

He lowered his chopsticks, wiped his mouth. "Hey, I resent that."

She blinked. "Which part?"

"The part where you said I'm 'regular'." He grinned cheekily at her.

She curled her lip and leaned back. "Typical," Ga Eul barked. "Of all the things I said, _that's_ the only word you were able to pick up?"

Woo Bin spooned some food into his mouth, chewed thoughtfully, then helpfully said, "I picked up all of them. I just chose to ignore most of them, Ga Eul- _yang_."

Ga Eul huffed, looked away, and for a moment Woo Bin thought he had offended her with what he'd said. Shouldn't she know by now that he was just kidding? He'd been visiting this shop regularly for the past few weeks, after all. This sort of conversation had already become the norm for them. So why was she-

He paused as an irrational thought occurred to him.

Was she actually offended because he called her the same way that Yi Jung usually did?

Then Woo Bin gave an imperceptible shake of his head, dismissing the thought as soon as it came.

"Why aren't you letting them in, anyway?" he asked, as a way of sidestepping the issue and because he was genuinely curious. "Wouldn't it be better for you to have them all in here instead of blocking the door like that? They might scare away potential customers." If they've come here to gawk at him, then might as well allow them to gawk at him _in_ the shop where they'll have the opportunity to feast both on his good looks _and_ good food, right?

She gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? Don't you remember the first time we let that happen? Those girls practically broke our chairs _and_ their necks just to get close to you. They 'accidentally' broke so many bowls, too... and look!" Ga Eul pulled her sleeve up, revealing a small part of her arm, "I've got so many scratch marks from that day, all because I was serving you! But that's not even the worst part."

He arched a brow. "What is?"

"They didn't pay for the damages." She shot him a look that practically screamed, _and neither did you._ "It truly _is_ your fault, Woo Bin-sunbae!"

He couldn't help it; Woo Bin laughed. "You seem to be forgetting who I am, Ga Eul-yang," he said affably. "The girls, the chaos... It's all part of being F4, yo."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "More like F _1_." Then she blinked, covered her mouth, and glanced at him as though realizing the gravity of her error.

Woo Bin could feel the smile freeze in his face in response. "...aish," he said, then took the bowl of greens to dump them all inside his porridge. "Ga Eul-yang really doesn't mince words, does she?"

In a very small voice he could hear her say, "Sunbae. Sunbae, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Ga Eul was saved from apologizing further when Woo Bin's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, saw Yi Jung's name on it, and abruptly got to his feet. "I have to take this," he said coolly. "Thanks for the meal." He fished out a large bill from his pocket and slid it towards her, before strolling towards the door without looking back.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever left."

Woo Bin raised his brows. "Is it really _that_ awful over there?"

Yi Jung chuckled, the sound slightly muffled by the telephone and the timezone difference between them. "There's lots of things to do here," he replied easily. "But it's too... quiet. It's allowing me many opportunities to actually _think._ I'm not sure I like that about Sweden." He sighed, and Woo Bin could imagine Yi Jung pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. "The sights are something else, though, so there's that. Not to mention the distance between me and everyone else. Perhaps being in a place far and away from my father's influence and my mother's whims will do me some good."

"Your mother's fine, bro," Woo Bin told him, after debating within himself if he should even bring it up. "She's entertaining guests again. Tea parties." He hesitated a bit. "Your father visited her twice for the past month."

The other person on the line went quiet for some time. "You're keeping tabs on my _parents_?"

"Someone had to." Then Woo Bin cursed silently, because that wasn't how he planned on saying it and _that_ implied so many things about Yi Jung and-

"I didn't ask you to."

_There._ Woo Bin winced at the barely-controlled fury in his friend's voice. "I know," he admitted. "I'm still doing it, though." _Someone had to,_ he thought again.

A few seconds more, and the line went dead.

* * *

One of the clubs which he frequented suffered a lot of damages from a fight that broke out without warning that very night.

The patrons knew exactly who was responsible, but not any one of them breathed a word about it.

* * *

_2/?_


	3. Chapter 3

There was a severe pounding in his head that didn't seem to be going away, no matter how Woo Bin tried to burrow into his bed in his seemingly futile attempts to escape it.

"-s' gway," he mumbled incoherently, not even bothering to open his eyes when he thought he heard someone enter his room and close the door behind him. The light _hurt_ , even from behind closed lids, and somehow in his semi-inebriated state he knew his room was practically glowing with the morning sun. He could feel it drenching his sheets and skin, burning what was left of the dreams he was having, and not for the first time cursed where his room was situated, in this house.

He'd always _hated_ mornings. Detested them with every fiber of his being.

Especially the mornings after particularly unpleasant nights.

Woo Bin could still detect the hint of vodka and bitter tang of blood on his tongue, the stings and scrapes on his knuckles, the aching of his limbs, and he twisted, coughed, tried to dislodge the feelings somehow.

They stubbornly remained.

Just like the pounding in his head that, he belatedly realized, wasn't pounding at all, but actually the almost mechanical and bored-sounding voice of his butler harping on his ears in his greetings and apologies and announcing of an event that might be of interest to Young Master Song.

He sighed.

Unlike Jun Pyo, Woo Bin had yet to fire anyone from having enough gall to actually _do their job_ and wake him up when they're supposed to.

"Wha-?" he said ungracefully, finally giving leeway and opening one eye, then lifting his head a fraction of an inch off the warm sheets of his bed. He blinked, then blinked again, trying to clear the clouds in his vision until the form of his butler actually looked a bit human, not some blurred excuse for a thing.

"You have a guest, Young Master."

_No._ Two eyes now popped open. _What...?_ The very concept was ridiculous. With the others gone, Prince Song found no reason to invite people in his home, nowadays. People _rarely_ willingly wander into his home anyway, for all the implications the act brought. And during the day! When everyone could see it! The thought was so absurd Woo Bin had to chuckle, despite himself. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to quell the urge to laugh harder. Well, _this_ was certainly an inventive way to wake him up!

"...shall we do away with her, Young Master?"

Woo Bin then regarded him in silence, suddenly realizing two things.

One, his guest was apparently _female_.

Two, in his world, butlers 'doing away' with someone could mean _exactly_ that.

"No," he said clearly. He rubbed his eyes, then threw the covers off his body so he could move to his feet. "I'll deal with her, myself." Stupid, naive, _foolish_ girl. Were women so vehemently, decidedly clingy and needy nowadays that they'd want to enter a lion's den just for the chance to continue hanging out with the shadiest of the F4? Who was this woman anyway, and shouldn't she know better than act like this?

_This_ was, admittedly, one of the ugly side-effects of being a so-called 'player'. While some women understood that their relationships would only go as far as the clock went, some others just... didn't.

Apparently, his current guest was among those in the latter group.

Woo Bin pulled his robe on. "Where is she? Did you let her in?"

A bow. "Yes, Young Master."

"-without confirming with me first?" He had to wonder if the staff were being too lax with women visitors - or any visitors in general.

Or perhaps they, too, were taken by surprise at the audacity of this woman?

His butler hesitated, before replying, "We are well aware of your acquaintance with Chu Ga Eul, Young Master. That was why she was let inside the house. Otherwise..." The words needed not to be said, for they were clear.

But that wasn't what fully bothered Woo Bin.

Chu Ga Eul?

Ga Eul was _here?_

In his house?

Woo Bin almost fled from his room.

Aish. Seemed that Yi Jung was right about this one.

_Stupid, naive, foolish girl._

* * *

He found her in one of their larger living rooms, quietly wandering around and inspecting the varied paintings hanging about. Woo Bin watched her for a bit from where he stood, noting that she seemed to be enjoying what she was seeing. Not that he could blame her; for all the Song's seedy connections and unscrupulous activities, one could not deny that they - especially Woo Bin's father and late grandfather - had finer, gentler qualities to them, being great connoisseurs of art.

It was probably why, out of all his friends, they both liked Yi Jung best.

Both also found very early on that art was an interest Woo Bin decidedly did _not_ share with any of them. A disappointment, truly, but his prowess and ease with using brute force more than made up for that slight now.

"Ga Eul," he said, and she turned to look at him with wide, wide eyes. She stepped away from a painting she was studying just as he purposely entered the room. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looked at her pointedly. He didn't smile at her in the least; there was no point to it anyway. "What are you doing _here?_ " A loaded question, from his perspective.

"Woo Bin-sunbae," she mumbled, bowing her head slightly, now refusing to meet his gaze. She must have sensed a bit of his animosity. _Good._

But instead of mumbling some sort of explanation as he'd expected her to, Ga Eul picked up a paper bag from the coffee table on her left and held it out for him to take. She was, as it turned out, content to stare at his shoes instead of directly at him. "-here."

He frowned at the paper bag. It had seen better days, that much was certain. _Commoners._ So different from the people who took pains to make sure that, when giving him things, the wrappings were as ornate as the useless baubles in them.

He took the bag anyway, peered at what's inside. His eyes rounded. "Oh? Isn't it too early to be giving me chocolates?"

_That_ made her look at him. She practically sputtered, and was flustered and speechless for a moment. Woo Bin fought hard to keep his expression neutral; he reminded himself that he was annoyed with her. _Remember, she had no business to be here!_ "N-No! I- it's porridge. From the shop. I wouldn't- it's not- Sunbae-"

Woo Bin raised a hand, making her pause. "I was kidding," he finally admitted with a small smile. Annoyance and animosity be damned, for now. "Ga Eul-yang, I know it's a bit early, but I'm disappointed your sense of humor is sorely lacking at this hour."

She exhaled, blinked rapidly - before returning his smile with a hesitant one of her own.

_There. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?_ He couldn't explain it, but something about her made him want to try and make her smile, if he could.

...now where did _that_ idea even come from? He imperceptibly shook his head. _God. This is why I hate mornings._

There were still some things that weren't yet clear to him, though, and now was not the time to dwell on things as trivial as _smiles._ "You've come here _just_ to bring me porridge?" he asked, the straps of the paper bag now dangling in two fingers. "As far as I knew, no one told me I was supposed to be sick today. Even my staff seem to be in the dark about it." Woo Bin paused. "Should I commence with coughing now?"

He could detect her pursing her lips ever so slightly. She seemed to be scrutinizing him, trying to decide for herself if he was still joking. He found out he didn't know the answer, himself.

Yet she stood her ground, with her back ramrod straight. When she spoke, there was no trace of shyness or uncertainty in them.

"I brought that here as a gift and as an apology." Her voice was clear. "My behavior yesterday was-" Ga Eul grimaced, "-improper, and I apologize." Here, she bowed before him.

Woo Bin blinked.

Then she was straightening herself, and stepping forward Ga Eul took his free hand, deposited something papery and cold. He found out later that she'd placed some money on his palm.

"You didn't wait for your change yesterday, too," she said simply, "so I brought it with me."

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he ended up with: "-it was supposed to be a tip."

Ga Eul looked at him incredulously. "A _tip_?" she repeated, with a short laugh. "Sunbae... it's not a tip when it's four times the amount of what you paid for! Don't you know you can't do that?"

And he felt smaller because Ga Eul was looking at him like he'd grown a second head, or that he'd grown stupid right before her very eyes. Woo Bin decided he didn't like that feeling. "I can _if I want to,_ " he insisted, even if it's such a petty thing to say, and he knew Ga Eul thought that too from the way she was raising her brows.

But then he smiled, because _really_ , he had the upper hand here.

"I didn't have time to wait for my change, Ga Eul, because _Yi Jung_ called. Said he had something important to tell me." Except that conversation ended very badly because Woo Bin brought up a topic that was a big no-no in Yi Jung's book, but he wasn't at all guilty about sharing news about his parents - Yi Jung _had_ to know, and who was in a better position than Woo Bin to tell him?

Of course, Ga Eul didn't need to know all this.

And she barely reacted to what he'd just said.

Woo Bin took his time in placing the paper bag down. Then he himself perched on one of the chairs, crossed his arms, and looked up expectantly at her.

Still, nothing.

"Oh? Ga Eul-yang... don't you want to ask me _what_ Yi Jung and I talked about? I can assure you it was a very... enlightening conversation. You'd be amused."

But she was pursing her lips again and shaking her head, and from where he sat Woo Bin could see she was clutching her purse a little too tightly. "No," she said softly, then repeated, " _No._ If Yi Jung-sunbae wanted me to know, then he'd have called me, himself. He would have contacted me somehow, in any way possible-"

Then she paused abruptly, as though realizing she'd said too much. "I have to go. Please enjoy your porridge. I'll let myself out." And she was gone from the room, as though hell itself was hot on her heels.

Woo Bin blinked, and turned in time to hear the door slam behind her.

...well.

What was _that_ all about?

* * *

_(3/?)_


	4. Chapter 4

It was all in the news: Jun Pyo had managed to snag one multimillion dollar deal with an Australian company all by his lonesome, it seemed. The absence of the all-powerful Shinhwa matriarch apparently didn't derail the entire process - in fact, for some reason, her son even managed to _charm_ the socks off the (very, very old but very, very _single_ and very, _very_ available ) CEO of that corporation! The entirety of South Korea was in frenzy over that bit, for a while.

( _-do you know how many insects there were in my hotel room? And they called it the deluxe suite! I had to switch rooms three times before leaving altogether! Aish, I ought to fire all their asses- why are you laughing? It's not funny! Shut up! Why am I telling you this anyway? If only Jan Di was here; she'd track down all those disgusting bugs and-_ )

The word about Ji Hoo, meanwhile, was that he was set to graduate a full year earlier than expected, due to his exceptional grades _and_ his aptness for the course he was taking.

( _-I'm worried about leaving her behind, but I suppose it can't be helped. Jan Di's a strong girl, after all... I have to learn how to let her go some time, don't I? Now's as good a time as any-_ )

Then there were talks about how Yi Jung was set to conquer the Swedish art world, being the youngest to be sponsored by several world-renowned organizations in holding an exhibit of his own works in one of the museums there.

( _-my hand's regaining its use, apparently. I'm not yet convinced I'm giving them my best yet, but they said my work is good enough to be sponsored anyway. Ha! Good enough. I don't want to be_ just _good enough! Isn't that why I left Korea in the first place? These foreign idiots-_ )

And then there was Woo Bin, currently sitting at the VIP lounge in the most exclusive club in the city, surrounded by expensive liquor and exquisite women and exciting music. He grabbed a glass and drained it in a single gulp, welcoming and wincing at the burning in his throat. One of the girls he was with placed a hand on his thigh, inched it upwards, smiled suggestively - _your place or mine?_

The most delectable girl in the club, making moony, stupid eyes at him while he sat and enjoyed the best kind of 'entertainment' there was, in this part of the town. Some guys just had all the luck.

And yet here Woo Bin was, wondering why this felt trite and contrived and _boring_ , all of a sudden.

He smiled lazily at the woman - _no reason to be rude; it's mostly not her fault she's turning out to be one of the easiest conquests in his entire life - he hadn't even done anything to try and get her to bed yet, and here she was, offering herself to him in a silver platter!_ \- and he wagged his finger at her. _No; not tonight. Maybe if you tried to be a bit more challenging, less easy, just this once-_

Woo Bin casually glanced around him, then ordered for another round of liquor for himself and his batch of 'friends' for tonight.

_Will it kill everyone and everything to be a bit challenging, for once?_

He couldn't place where this niggling feeling - this cloying _discontent_ \- had stemmed from. All he knew was that it had somehow wormed its way into his consciousness until he couldn't even enjoy the simplest of things - the things that he used to delight in so, _so_ much, when his friends were still here, with him.

Woo Bin paused, then smiled ruefully at himself.

Maybe he was feeling like this because he was alone.

Or maybe he was feeling like this because he was alone _and_ because he was armed with the knowledge that the other members of F4 were doing something with their lives, whereas he, on the other hand-

The refilled drink was emptied even before the waiter sat the glass down on his table. He then grabbed the entire bottle the waiter was carrying and shooed him away.

 _God._ Since when did it become his goal to get himself mindlessly drunk when clubbing? That was Yi Jung's style; never Woo Bin's.

Then again, without Yi Jung here, he might as well fill the void he'd left behind.

* * *

The idea presented itself to him the following morning.

Nursing a gigantic hangover was never fun, though he supposed it was a distraction that he could use to his advantage - it was certainly something different and better than his default feeling of 'gaping dissatisfaction'. Still, it made him loathe mornings even more, as sunlight seemed like sharp shards of glass scratching his eyeballs and every sound felt like splinters piercing his eardrums in glee.

It was _that_ godawful.

Woo Bin had a glass of cold orange juice pressed to his right temple and a glass of water on the other when his father entered the dining area.

"Rough night?" he asked.

Woo Bin grunted in response. There was a smile to his father's face that he didn't quite like, usually because his father was never one to say words or act on things without deeper - even hidden - meanings.

"I don't remember you having difficulty holding your weight in liquor," his father continued conversationally, as his butler arranged the napkin on his lap.

"I don't," Woo Bin replied quickly, wincing as he began hearing cutlery moving against porcelain surface. He set the glasses down, resisted the urge to plant his face on the table. "Things just got... messy, that's all."

"Would you be needing _my_ help to sort out this-" he gestured with his fork, "-mess of yours?"

That was Song Senior; always willing to help his son out however he could. Such was always his way. It was not so surprising then that, out of all the members of the F4, it was Woo Bin who had the best relationship with his father.

Questionable principles and doubtful morals notwithstanding.

Woo Bin shook his head, then cursed when light began dancing in his eyes. "It's been taken cared of," he said. No matter what their relationship was, he had no intention of sharing with his father whatever stupid epiphany he'd gotten last night and besides, when the elder Song got involved, things inevitable, needlessly got _deadlier_ anyway, and Woo Bin didn't need that sort of complication to think about.

Not now, anyway.

"Well, if you're sure." Then his father shrugged, and that was that.

A few minutes into their companionable silence, his father broke the stillness again when he said, "I'll be taking the plane to Colombia. I'll be gone two to three weeks - a month, at the most." He wiped his mouth with his napkin, then reached for coffee and cigar. "See to it that you're still in one piece when I return."

 _Colombia._ His father practically lived there, and it was hardly surprising. However, despite the ache in his head - or perhaps _because_ of it - Woo Bin got struck by an idea that seemed impossible and ridiculous at first, but slowly becoming more sensible by the second.

"Who's going to be minding our businesses with you gone?"

The question seemed to have caught his father off guard, but he'd quickly masked it. "Our managers, of course," he answered. Then he looked at Woo Bin. "Why-"

"Let me do it."

Woo Bin had said them so eagerly it was hard to believe these words were coming out of _his_ mouth. To his surprise, he found out he actually _meant_ them.

"You?" The doubt in his father's voice was palpable, and who could blame him? It wasn't like Woo Bin had expressed interest in their business, before this morning. "Woo Bin-"

"I can learn," he said. "Teach me. Or get someone else to do it for you, if you don't have the time." He spread his palms on the table, then pushed himself up to stand before his father. "I _want_ to learn."

_Please._

Song Senior was understandably surprised, but Woo Bin knew in his gut what his answer was even before he gave it.

After all, his father rarely refused _any_ of his requests.

* * *

In the next few days, they all found out that Song Woo Bin was hardly _just_ the Mafia Prince with a pretty face; he was a Mafia Prince with a pretty face _and_ a pretty good head for numbers and for spotting details that were easily overlooked by others.

His father had seen to his training a few days before his scheduled trip to Colombia, and seemed satisfied with both the training itself and how responsive his son was to it.

Woo Bin, meanwhile, was just fiercely glad he had something else to occupy his time and mind. True, having a fixed schedule took some time to get used to, being that he'd never had to worry about the time and appointments and responsibilities before - and in the worst of moments he even cursed himself for wanting this in the first place, but overall? It wasn't a decision he regretted making.

Yet.

At least now he'd achieved an understanding of why Jun Pyo was always so cranky, and why their conversations tend to be short and hardly ever _sweet_.

Hell, he even understood why Yi Jung often ended up not answering most of his calls and how inconvenient it actually was to answer his phone when he was already 'off the clock.'

Now, he was on his way to one of their most recent construction sites. This one had easily caught Woo Bin's attention as not only was it their biggest project to date, it was also their most expensive. He'd told no one of his plans, intending it to be another of 'Prince Song's surprise spot checks', as he'd christened them. This way, should anyone be monkeying around, then he'd catch them red-handed.

Then 'appropriate actions' could be done.

He'd just hung up on Jun Pyo and his ceaseless complaining of how he missed Jan Di terribly when Woo bin happened to glance outside his window and spotted a seemingly familiar figure sitting on one of the benches on the streets. Her bright yellow coat stood out from the monotonous colors of those walking by her; and despite her hair forming a curtain around her face Woo Bin was pretty damned certain it was Ga Eul.

Just as he was pretty damned certain there was something wrong with the picture.

He checked his watch; he still had thirty minutes to spare and before he even knew what he was doing and _why_ he was doing it, Woo Bin was already telling his driver to stop and he was getting out of the car and walking towards her.

"Ga Eul?"

She looked up suddenly, and to his horror Woo Bin realized she was _crying._

... Aish.

Let it be known to the world that Song Woo Bin was such a _sucker_ for damsels in distress.

* * *

_4/?_


	5. Chapter 5

He found them a quiet place to sit - that being in the corner of one of the cheaper coffee shops that littered the area. Woo Bin would have dragged her to a pricier place he knew; a measly five-minute ride away from where they were, one that actually served real coffee in china cups with side orders of bonbons and french bread with butter. But one look at Ga Eul and how upset she still was and he'd immediately scrapped the idea. The very thought of moving might be taxing to her at the moment, and if there was one thing Woo Bin was familiar with, it was how to _un-tax_ a woman.

So, being the resourceful person that he was, he looked around them, spotted the shop across the bench she was on, and quietly asked her if she wanted to talk with him over there.

She hesitated for the briefest of moments then nodded sagely, drying her eyes with her fists even before he got the chance to offer her his handkerchief, and getting to her feet to follow him even before he'd offered her his hand.

Now here they were, with him holding a Styrofoam cup filled with yesterday's brewed coffee and she with a plastic cup filled with un-natural mango juice, and he crossed his legs, stared at her without a word, and waited for her to speak.

He didn't rush her even if technically he only had twenty minutes to spare this afternoon, because he knew women like the back of his thumbs. He knew rushing an upset woman was a very, very bad idea, something only uncouth men ( _Jun Pyo_ ) would do, and he was no Shinhwa Group heir, thank you ( _thank god_ ).

Woo Bin brought the coffee to his lips and cautiously sipped. To his eternal surprise, he didn't feel like spitting out his drink - it was actually _acceptable._ For a fraction of what he usually paid for, this coffee was indeed drinkable.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, stirred her drink with a straw and sighed aloud. Then, "Woo Bin-Sunbae, I'm sorry."

He blinked. "For what?" he asked, feigning innocence. "Didn't you already apologize to me the last time we spoke?"

She lifted her eyes off her drink, glanced at him, then looked away. "Well-yes. But-"

"If you're apologizing to me now for running out on me without warning that morning, then consider everything forgiven." He placed his cup down and smiled benignly at her. "The porridge you brought me was good. You remembered how I usually prepared mine, didn't you? I'm pleased."

Ga Eul said nothing.

"Which reminds me- I haven't visited your place in a while, have I?"

It was a diversionary tactic - one meant to make her talk without dwelling on what was upsetting her. He always found it very effective in calming women down.

Seemed like it was working on Ga Eul, too. She quirked her lips, as if remembering something amusing. "Well... yes. Master's actually been looking for you these past few days. The shop's become... abnormally quiet. Without you around, we don't have that much problem with women hanging around just to get a glimpse of you, after all." Cheekily she added, "We haven't had problems with broken chairs and bowls, too."

Woo Bin took a sip of his coffee again. "Don't be too complacent. I'm planning on dropping by some time this week. I'd hate to disappoint South Korea's women - especially if they _have_ been expecting me." His smile widened, and to his pleasure, he actually earned a laugh from her.

"You're awful," she chided him playfully, as she picked up an extra straw and threw it at him.

"I think you mean 'dashing' and 'chivalrous'," he corrected, dimpling. "I _did_ make time in the middle of my very busy day just to stop by and talk to you. I even bought you a drink, Ga Eul-yang." Never mind that _juice_ was hardly a drink he usually get his ladies, and never mind that, in five minutes, he'd be pretty much bailing out of an important activity for today. But his spot checks could always be rescheduled (the beauty of it being unplanned and unannounced) and besides, he was allowed to be a bit lax every now and then, wasn't he?

She blinked, and he could see his words made her fluster a bit. Ga Eul was spared from commenting further when the shop attendant brought them their cakes. Woo Bin eyed his piece carefully, trying to discern if it was edible or not. Was the cherry and strawberry topping even _real_?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ga Eul laughed unexpectedly. "It's not going to bite you," she said, picking up her fork. "The cake, I mean. I can vouch for the fact that it's good." As if to prove her point, she cut into her own cake and shoved a piece into her mouth.

"You're a frequent visitor here, then?" he asked, picking up his own fork and digging into the dessert. The cake, like the coffee, was a pleasant surprise to his own practiced tongue.

"Jan Di and I used to come here a lot," she replied, after a moment's silence. "After our shift, we'll drop by here and just... talk." Ga Eul began playing with the icing before setting her fork down, a frown now marring her features.

He could tell, even without her saying anything, that she was missing her friend. It was a feeling he could relate with pretty damn well.

"When was the last time you talked?" he found himself asking.

She shrugged. "Three days ago," Ga Eul replied softly. "She's doing quite well - although she said one of the instructors there was an absolute beast to her. Seemed like the teacher had something against outspoken students." She smiled, then shook her head. "I just- I don't know. I'm happy she seems to be making something of herself, but at the same time-" Here she stopped, bit her lip, and refused to say something else.

"You miss her," Woo Bin said, after a lengthy pause from her end. "I think it's just natural that you do."

She grabbed her drink, refused to meet his eyes.

He tried again. "Though I suppose missing Jan Di isn't a good enough reason for you to be crying in the middle of the street, in the middle of the day - is it?"

Ga Eul stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. It was a question that he had been itching to ask her ever since he ushered her in this shop; he'd like to think he did a good job in suppressing it, at first. The scene had somehow burned its way into his retina; a quietly but deeply disturbing thing to witness, if he were honest with himself.

When she didn't answer immediately, Woo Bin took his time in studying her face. The reluctance there was so very easy to read, and it bothered him. _Why_ was it so difficult for her to tell him what had upset her in the first place? Unless-

-unless it was something embarrassing, even shameful. Unless it was something she'd rather _not_ talk about, if she could get away with it.

Except that wasn't an option. "Ga Eul, did something happen to you? Did someone... _hurt_ you?"

Yi Jung would have had a field day with this knowledge, if he were here. His friend might have the face of a saint, but he had the temper of the devil at his very worst - and Woo Bin could easily imagine how provoking it would be for Yi Jung to learn that Ga Eul was anywhere within the general vicinity of danger.

At her look of horror, Woo Bin felt a sudden clenching in his gut. Without Yi Jung here, the responsibility to protect his girl fell on him. _Naturally_. It wasn't something Yi Jung explicitly asked him to, but some things didn't need to be said between them, anyway.

The urge to do terrific violent acts was immense, surprising even himself. Except it really shouldn't, because Song Woo Bin had strong protective urges and really, only idiots would mess with F4 and any of their friends, and Chu Ga Eul easily fell into that category.

"Tell me," he said, and he was clenching his fists and-

But she was fervently shaking her head. "Sunbae, you're mistaken. It's- it's not like that at all," Ga Eul said emphatically. "There's no specific person, really. It's just- I-I mean-" She bit her lip, then looked away.

Woo Bin leaned forward, resisting the urge to shake her senseless. It would be very ungentlemanly of him to do so and he wasn't one to touch a woman like that, anyway. But really, even his patience has its limits and how could he help her if she wouldn't let him? "It's just...?"

Ga Eul looked at him again, and there was a resolute setting to her jaw that he'd find cute if he weren't so damned annoyed by her stubbornness. "Woo Bin-Sunbae - promise me you won't think I'm asking you for anything, because I'm not. Really, I'm not. I can handle it."

...what. What was she even saying. "I don't doubt it."

"You promise?"

" _Yes!_ " God.

"It's just-" With great reluctance, she sighed and continued, "-remember my plans of entering university next semester? I- I found out that I only have until this week to enroll. If-if I don't make it, I'll have to wait until next year and by then I'll be too late and too old and-" Ga Eul clenched her fists. "I just... I have to get the money by Friday so I can go to school, and I guess the thought just overwhelmed me a bit and-" Here she seemingly wilted against her chair. "-that's how you found me. I didn't think anyone would." She glared at him. "You have an odd habit of popping up unexpectedly, Sunbae. It's annoying."

Ga Eul was opening her mouth and speaking, but somehow her words weren't registering in Woo Bin's brain.

...except for one little thing. "So... your problem is that you don't have enough money to go to school?" ...how. How was this even something worth crying about?

Ga Eul was looking positively scandalized, making him think she must have read his thoughts, somehow. " _Don't_ say it like that! Coming from you, my problem sounds... I don't know, petty. But trust me, for commoners like _me_ , it's huge." Ga Eul wilted even further, then added morosely, "Why am I even telling you this? You're not someone who can understand something like this, anyway."

Wait, that sounded like an insult to his person. Woo Bin shook his head. "I wasn't- I just thought-" He laced his fingers together, cleared his throat. _Think!_ "I thought you were bothered by something more-" He gestured helplessly, "- _sinister._ " Or dangerous. Whatever.

By the way she was pursing her lips and glaring at him, Woo Bin had a sinking feeling he actually said a stupid, idiotic thing - though for the life of him, he couldn't tell what, exactly, was wrong with what he'd told her. "You don't think not being able to study and make something more of myself _isn't_ a sinister fate enough?"

Shit. "Ga Eul, that's not what I-"

But she'd already gotten to her feet and was walking away from him and he didn't think, just reacted by grabbing hold of her wrist to stop her in her tracks. Dimly, he wondered how, exactly, their pleasant conversation turned into something like this. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

She wasn't looking at him when she pried her arm off his hold - and he let her. "I'm sorry, too," she said, before moving towards the door.

* * *

A few minutes more, and he was already en route to the construction site. He'd called his secretary, told him he was running late, and stared quietly at the passing sights just beyond his window as his driver brought him there.

Woo Bin scratched his head. He'd wanted to help Ga Eul, but ended up angering her even further. Odd. For someone with considerable knowledge when it came to women, he'd surely found himself wrong-footed when it came to _her._

He didn't mean to make her problem seem... well, petty. True, money was and never would be an issue for him or any of the F4, so perhaps that was the reason why he couldn't bring himself to look at the issue the way she did. Perhaps that's where his fault lay.

Still, he was never one to sit still when a friend was in need, and this time, Chu Ga Eul was in definite need of help. Money was her problem - it was most definitely _not_ for him.

Woo Bin stared at his phone. _What if...?_

"-what?"

"Yo, my bro!" Woo Bin grinned at the irritation lacing Jun Pyo's tone. "What's up, my man?"

"What makes you think I'm going to talk to you after you hung up on me earlier? I'll beat your ass up, aish-"

"Keep your cool, bro," he said soothingly. Really, the F4 leader was the very definition of suave, only so very _not._ "I'm sorry. I just had to talk to a pretty lady, that's all. Can't really converse with two people at once, can I?"

"Why not?" Jun Pyo still sounded annoyed. "Don Juan can't hit two pigs with one rock?"

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

"You and your ladies," Jun Pyo said. "Anyway, I bet she can't hold a candlestick to Jan Di. Who is she?"

"You don't know her." The lie was out of his mouth even before he thought about it. Woo Bin frowned, but wasn't in any hurry to fix it. "Anyway, she's not the reason I called." Another lie! Damn.

"What is it, then?"

Right, onto business. "Song Construction, Inc. is very interested in donating a sizable sum to further improve the quality of education over at Shinhwa University," he said casually. "What can you say about that?"

Jun Pyo was quiet on the other end for a few moments. "What's in it for you?"

Woo Bin brushed off invisible lint from his suit, then smiled as the looming figure of the building came into view. "Oh, there's just this one little thing..."

* * *

_5/?_


	6. Chapter 6

"...is this a bad time?"

"Yes," came Woo Bin's automatically curt reply - then he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and pushed the stack of folders away from him almost petulantly. "Will you hang up on me, now?"

"No," Yi Jung admitted, laughing a bit. "Just wanted to go through the pleasantries, that's all. Not that I care about them."

That got Woo Bin to crack a smile, even in his currently agitated state. "I'll be worried if you suddenly do around me." He eyed his work, then resolutely turned his chair so that he was facing the grandiose view of the city from his window, instead of the dreary files he'd been working on all day. He needed a distraction - and Yi Jung's phone call came at an opportune time. "What's up, bro?"

"I could ask the same of you, _bro_." Somehow, in Yi Jung's voice the word sounded wrong, but Woo Bin didn't bother correcting his pronunciation - he knew his friend was only using the word to make some sort of a point - or to catch his attention. "I've noticed you haven't been bothering me these past few days so I called just to make sure you're still alive."

"Careful," Woo Bin told him. "Any more sweet talk like that and I'll start to think you actually _miss_ me. Wouldn't want any of your girls over there to think _I'm_ their competition, would we? I've got enough trouble to mind over here that I'd hate to think about unexpected attacks coming all the way from _Sweden._ "

"Then you needn't worry," Yi Jung replied easily. "There's none like that here."

 _That_ was a surprise. He pressed his ear closer to the phone, tried to detect where Yi Jung was, at this very moment - but the quiet background of his friend's location wasn't helping him any. "Don't tell me... the F4's legendary Casanova has lost all his charms?" That would be the day, Woo Bin thought, when hell had frozen over or broken loose. Of his friends, the potter often ended up his only _real_ competition when getting women. So Yi Jung losing everything like that was just... unlikely.

Not that Woo Bin wanted to waste the chance to rile him up about it, though. "Or maybe your charms only work on Korean women, bro. Tough luck."

"Far from that." There was a bite to Yi Jung's tone because really, the very idea itself was absurd. "Let's just say the women here are-"

"-harder to get? Difficult to please? Taller than you? It's the heels, man. Get them off and you'll be able to see them eye-to-eye." Woo Bin paused. "Wait. How tall _are_ Swedish girls, anyway?"

Yi Jung sighed. "Tell me again why I called you?"

"Because you miss me and all the women in Sweden are taller than you, so you're feeling a little bit... I don't know, _low_?"

" _We're_ almost the same height."

"Yeah? Well." Woo Bin grinned. "I'm _not_ the one in Sweden."

"Don't remind me." Yi Jung exhaled loudly, a telltale sign of him trying to rein his annoyance. "-you know, for someone who _claims_ this is a bad time, you sure have a lot of time to be annoying. What have you been up to, anyway?"

Woo Bin turned so that he was facing his table again. The amount of unfinished work he still had to do had him frowning in no time. "I've been working, actually. For my father." _Who else?_

"Doing... what, exactly?"

The intoned and implied questions in Yi Jung's voice had Woo Bin grimacing even more. Now there was a bite in _his_ voice when he replied, "Legitimate things. Have you forgotten we're actually running a _legal_ construction company? We even helped you build your family's museum."

Though who knew for how long Woo Bin's venture into the Song business would stay on the 'upright' side of things. It was not that long ago that his father mentioned bringing him along for a 'trip' to Costa Rica, after all.

Yi Jung was quiet for some time that Woo Bin thought he'd actually hung up - and felt guilty about lashing out like that. All his friend did was _ask a goddamn question,_ after all.

He was about to check when Yi Jung spoke, much to his relief. "Bad week?"

Woo Bin actually laughed. "I _told_ you already, didn't I?" His surprise spot check last week had _him_ surprised, truth be told. There were a lot of irregularities about the transactions the company had been involved in, in having that building built, and Woo Bin had called for _all_ the documents just so he could scrutinize them, one by one.

He was beginning to get a concrete image of just how "shady" their business really was.

The question now, though - what was Woo Bin going to do about it?

"-you still there?" Yi Jung asked him, and he realized _he'd_ drifted off in his thoughts for quite a while.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Never thought _working_ would entail so much work. I wonder how Jun Pyo's able to stand it?"

Then again, it was never a choice for their friend, was it?

Yi Jung chuckled. "Well, _there's_ your challenge," he said. "If Jun Pyo hadn't yet cracked and he's been working longer than _you_ have - what right have you to complain?"

Goddamnit, but Yi Jung was right on that one.

* * *

A few hours later, and Woo Bin found himself parking his car near the porridge shop.

The light was still on, even if it was already a bit late. He pocketed his keys and strode towards the shop, noting from outside that it was empty, as usual. His eyes searched for Ga Eul, but didn't find her there. Perhaps she was behind the counter?

He pushed the door open, and the ringing bell overhead got her to pop out from where she'd been, just as he'd expected. "Yo!" Woo Bin flashed her a friendly grin. "You told me this place had been missing me, right? Well, here I am-"

What he did _not_ expect was for her to grab his arm and pull him with her right outside the shop again - or that she would face him with an expression he'd like to call 'frighteningly livid.'

"-Ga Eul?"

"Woo Bin-sunbae," she practically _hissed_ , daggers glinting in her eyes and really, this was not the kind of welcome he was expecting. From anyone. "You dare show your face here, after _what you've done to me?_ " The last words were shrieked with her fists clenched at her sides, and he blinked at her, suddenly at a loss for words.

It was perhaps his good fortune that hardly anyone was walking in the streets that night, lest they behold the scene of a commoner shouting at F4's Don Juan - who only stood staring stupidly straight back at her.

"-what _I've_ -" He pointed at himself, "-done to _you?_ " He pointed at her.

Talking to her felt like he walked in the middle of _something_ , and was expected to explain himself, without knowing what the hell it was that he'd done that, based from her expression, seemed so- well, anger-worthy.

But Ga Eul was so furious she was _shaking._ "It's a good thing you came here - I'm spared from having to go to your house and _killing_ you there!"

-except that wouldn't be possible, because she wouldn't have succeeded in killing him as he _was_ capable of defending himself, thank you, and even if she _did_ (by way of a surprisingly sudden attack when he wasn't looking at her, rendering him defenseless from her assault thereby disabling him from disabling _her_ ; any other scenario just _wouldn't_ really be plausible, given all his skills damnit!), she wouldn't be able to come out of his house alive _or_ in one piece and really, this was getting a tad too ridiculous for his taste.

Woo Bin could feel a headache coming, and pinched the bridge of his nose to halt it, counted to five quietly, then asked, "Would you mind telling me _exactly_ what I've done that's so... horrible you're planning to kill me in my own home?"

The urge to smile at the absurdness of the thought was really, _really_ hard to fight.

Ga Eul shoved her hand inside her apron, and took out not a butcher knife as he'd initially thought, but a slim, harmless, white piece of... paper.

" _This!_ " She all but shoved it at him. "See for yourself!"

He pried the paper off her trembling fingers to see what this was all about. He unfolded it, recognized the Shinhwa logo at the very top-

 _Being the top choice for most of Korean youths, Shinhwa University prides itself in opening its doors only to the most elite of students..._  
...we are pleased to welcome you into our most prestigious institution...  
...we assure you of the best instructors in all of your classes...  
...you shall be under the tutelage of Ms. San Hyeo Rin, a renowned instructor from overseas...  
...Congratulations and again, welcome to Shinhwa University.

Jun Pyo's signature under the seal of the Shinhwa Group was just the icing on the proverbial cake.

Woo Bin blinked again, glanced at Ga Eul's face, and inwardly cringed. _Right._ In the face of all that's been happening at work, he'd forgotten all about this little idea of his until it was staring him right at the face.

"Well?" Ga Eul demanded. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Um." Gently, he folded the paper, smiled at her beatifically, and said, "Congratulations for getting in?"

Apparently that was the _wrong_ thing to say to her - again - because she made an indistinct sound at the back of her throat and all but ripped the letter off his hands. "That's just _it_ ," she said, "I didn't just 'get in'! I was 'ushered in'!" She took a step closer to him, and there was this wild look in her eyes that made him miss the quiet, timid Ga Eul who seemed to be absent lately. The quiet, timid Ga Eul who would have most assuredly _not_ threatened his life while looking like a shrieking banshee-

Woo Bin fought the urge to step back.

"There was this man who came by the house Friday morning, and, and he had this letter with him and all these papers and he said, and I quote, 'a generous benefactor had gone and sponsored me to study at Shinhwa University' and I don't even have to pay for _anything_ and even my meals were paid for and all I had to do was sign these stupid papers-"

And she was wringing her hands and if this scenario happened to Yi Jung, Woo Bin would have laughed himself to oblivion but it was happening to _him_ and dear god, what was she saying now?

"My parents were so happy about this and they congratulated me on my luck but-" Here she stood glaring up at him, "-this wasn't _just_ about luck, was it? Who in their right mind would sponsor _anyone_ without something in return? Or, in this case..."

And now she looked _hurt_ , betrayed, and she shoved the letter into her apron almost dejectedly. "I didn't tell _anyone_ about my problem. No one knew I had difficulty with raising the money I need to get in. No one but you." Her eyes were flashing again. "And after I made you promise you wouldn't do anything like this-"

"I never made a promise like that," he cut in, because he could remember that conversation clearly and at no point did he commit to inactivity like she'd implied.

Ga Eul pursed her lips, crossed her arms. "So you do admit it. You're behind this, aren't you?"

Technically, _Jun Pyo_ was her benefactor in exchange for the donation Woo Bin was placing in the school - but he had no desire to correct her thinking, just as he had no desire to point out the obvious choice - _she could always say no to what was being offered to her_. "Would you have preferred I didn't do anything at all to help you, even if I could?"

She averted her gaze.

But he needed her to look at him, damnit. "Ga Eul. Do you really think I would have asked what your problem was that afternoon if I had no intention of helping you through it?" Now _he's_ the one crossing his arms. "Don't friends help each other, if and when they can? Aren't _we_ friends?"

Her mouth worked awhile, opening and closing as though she had words she wanted to say but chose not to, at the last minute. Then, "You paid for four years' worth when I couldn't even pay for a single semester." Here, Ga Eul looked closer to tears than she'd been at the start of her rant. "S-Sunbae- I can't-" She swallowed, hard, and whispered, "I can't pay you."

That admission pained her, and it showed in her face. This was what she was really feeling, underneath all that anger and frustration. _Embarrassment._ He smiled, and placed a hand on her arm, wanting to ease it however he could. "Whoever said I was asking you to?"

She shook her head. "I'm considering your help as a _debt_ , though, don't get me wrong," she said. "I can't pay you now, but I will. I'll pay everything back."

There was no sense in arguing with her, was there? "If you want to. For the record, though-"

Woo Bin wasn't able to continue with what he was saying because at that moment, Ga Eul had launched herself at him in a fierce but abrupt hug. "Thank you," she told him, her mouth very near his ear. "You- you don't know how grateful I am for this. Sunbae- _Thank you._ "

He told himself it was only because he'd been caught unawares. He told himself it was ungentlemanly for him not to return the friendly hug. But suddenly there was an uncomfortable hammering in his gut at her touch and when she drew back and _smiled_ at him, he became aware of a definite lurching in his chest, which was not, in any way, how he should be feeling right about now. Especially not when it came to Chu Ga Eul.

Perhaps it's because it had been a hell of a day for him and this conversation right outside the porridge shop was just the most fantastic way of ending it.

Perhaps it's because he'd been sober for so long that the absence of alcohol and smoke-infused atmosphere had rewired his brain, somehow.

Perhaps it's because he hadn't eaten in a while and wasn't this why he sought out the porridge shop in the first place? Because he was _hungry_?

Yes. Yes, that was it.

He forced himself to smile right back. "You're welcome."

* * *

_6/?_


	7. Chapter 7

"So. Did you meet a lot of Ricas that cost you a lot?"

Woo Bin could hear Jun Pyo uncontrollably sniggering at the other end of the line and he drew his brows together, wondering if he even heard the Shinhwa heir voice his question correctly. The first call he received ever since he stepped off the Song's private plane and _this_ was what he got? It didn't help that he had precious little sleep during his travel - much more the entire duration of his two-week trip - so his thoughts were more than just a little rambled. Justifiably so. "I-what?"

The sniggering stopped. "What?" Now Jun Pyo was sounding affronted. "You didn't get it? _Ricas costing_ you a lot? Because you just came from _Costa Rica_? Aish, I shouldn't have to explain _why_ it's supposed to be funny!"

-oh. Woo Bin winced. Jun Pyo and his wisecracks were rarely ever funny, though what was funnier was the idea that _he_ thought they always were. One of these days Woo Bin would have to call Jan Di to make her command Jun Pyo to keep his jokes to himself, for the sake of preserving whatever dignity commoners thought Jun Pyo had in abundance.

It was easier for the truth to come from his girlfriend anyway, because when Jan Di said something, Jun Pyo hardly ever took offense. Jan Di's words were _law_ to Jun Pyo. The same couldn't be said about the words from 99.99% of the world's population - including the other members of F4. Besides, didn't Jan Di complain about Jun Pyo's weird sense of humor once or twice before?

Woo Bin sighed. "Sorry, bro. Jet lag." Except he hardly ever experienced that affliction, given his extensive travel portfolio - but Jun Pyo didn't need to be reminded of that fact right now.

Or maybe _jet lag_ wasn't even the right word to use - Woo Bin was just plain _tired_ , but didn't add that in. There were some things that intrigued him, right now. "Yi Jung told you about Costa Rica?"

"Ji Hoo did," Jun Pyo corrected him easily. "Apparently you called him up to tell him, but you didn't bother calling _me_. How are you going to explain that?"

"Ask your secretary," Woo Bin said, now climbing into one of their cars. He could have asked the driver to bring him his own car to drive, but dismissed the idea easily - he wasn't in the mood. "Apparently you asked her to screen _all_ your calls, didn't you? Did she even tell you I called? Three times?"

"No." A beat. "Did you?"

"What do you think?"

"...aish." Woo Bin could hear the embarrassment seeping into Jun Pyo's tone. "Stupid old crone! I'm going to fire her-"

"Don't," Woo Bin was quick to cut in. "Go Jun Pyo, didn't anyone tell you your people _shouldn't_ be fired for doing what you told them to do?"

"Then why the hell didn't she tell me about you calling?"

"Maybe she didn't know me," he suggested. Woo Bin tapped his driver's shoulder, gestured for him to turn left. "Maybe you never told her how important my role is in your life - that you couldn't live without me. That you _loooooove_ me more than you love Jan Di." Woo Bin made obscenely loud kissing sounds that had Jun Pyo shouting in disgust at the other end of the line. Really, teasing Jun Pyo was just so damned easy to do, sometimes.

"I said stop it! You're disgusting!"

Woo Bin laughed, but followed nonetheless. Changing topics he asked, "You talked to Ji Hoo recently?"

"Not exactly," Jun Pyo replied, calming down now that Woo Bin was finished with annoying him. "He told Jan Di about it, and she mentioned it to me because Ji Hoo was apparently too busy to tell me himself. Can you believe he doesn't have enough time to call and talk to me?"

The frustration in Jun Pyo's voice made Woo Bin smile. "Don't worry. It's not like he has time to talk to everyone except you. I left him with twenty voice messages to _force_ him to call me. Without it, I probably wouldn't have talked with him at all." Not that that conversation in itself was memorable, but Woo Bin had to admit it was good to hear Ji Hoo's voice. It _had_ been a long time since they last talked.

Jun Pyo grunted dismissively in response.

Woo Bin tried again. "Anyway, you could always visit Ji Hoo, you know." Then, as an afterthought: "If your schedule allows it." It was odd. In their youth, it seemed like they had all the time in the world - but now that they were a bit older, and handling real-world responsibilities, time was the one thing they no longer had in abundance.

"Can't," was Jun Pyo's short reply. "I made a promise to Jan Di. If I go to Ji Hoo and she's with him then I can't _not_ see her and I can't break my promise. I just- I can't."

There was frustration and sadness in Jun Pyo's voice that had Woo Bin raising his brows. It were times like this that he didn't envy the Shinhwa heir. But he knew one way of wiping those feelings off his friend, even for just a moment: "Whipped as always, my bro. Sometimes I'm really ashamed to be even associated with you. People might think I'm like you - and then what?"

"Shut up!" Jun Pyo barked. "You talk like that because you've never met a person like Jan Di - and you won't ever because she's already _mine._ "

"Oh," Woo Bin said, "Even I have to admit Jan Di has her... charms." He kept himself from laughing when he heard Jun Pyo fairly snarl at him. Undaunted, he continued, "But seriously, bro, _you're_ extremely lucky she's not my type."

"You've had so many women in your life," Jun Pyo remarked. "Do you even _know_ what your type is?"

Woo Bin was saved from having to reply because at that moment, Jun Pyo told him he had to hang up.

It was fortunate, really, because Woo Bin realized, to his eternal chagrin, that he didn't have a smartass reply - or any kind of reply - to Jun Pyo's remarkably _perceptive_ jest.

* * *

Well, that trip to the store was certainly a waste.

Or not, depending on how one looked at it.

"You're looking for Ga Eul?" The shop owner had asked him, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "Well, of course you are. But she's not here. Ever since she started college... she has less time here." He sighed deeply. "First Jan Di, now Ga Eul. They're all leaving me. I'm now _alone._ But at least I get to _see_ Ga Eul every now and then-"

Woo Bin nodded, resisted the urge to shuffle his feet. Strange how this was his first instinct, after getting down from the plane. _See Ga Eul._ Maybe it was because he craved familiar company.

Maybe it was because of something else.

Woo Bin refused to acknowledge that latter thought.

Of course, _this_ was what he got, for arriving unannounced. How could he have forgotten about Ga Eul attending university? Wasn't that his own personal brainchild, anyhow?

He fought disappointment and barely won. "Thank you," Woo Bin said cordially. "I'll come back later, I suppose."

"-wait." The owner then dashed behind the counter, and after a full minute, returned to where Woo Bin stood. In his hand was a take-out bag, which he held out for him to take.

"For me? But I didn't order anything," he said, raising his brows at the man.

"I know," the owner said, nodding and all but shoving the bag at him. "But Ga Eul told me specifically that if you're to drop by the store and she's not around, I should make sure you're not going to leave empty-handed."

_She said that?_ Woo Bin had to chuckle. He was still full, thanks to the five-course meal he'd had on the plane, but he was never one to turn down porridge from _this_ shop. "If that's the case, then you have my thanks." He would simply eat it later.

He began to reach for his wallet when the owner stepped back, shaking his head vehemently. "It's on the house," he said. "Well- it's on Ga Eul, technically. She told me not to take your money - no matter how much you try to pay me."

_Now_ Woo Bin was grinning. Of course she'd let it slip that he was a terrible over-tipper. "What else did she tell you?"

"Lots of things," he said, nodding sagely again, "but not related to you anymore. I'm sorry."

Woo Bin raised his brow, but wisely didn't ask the owner to elaborate.

He walked away from the porridge shop, a strange sense of calm overcoming him. It was odd, he thought, because in Costa Rica he never felt this sort of... peace. This sort of... contentment.

He'd had more than his fair share of all kinds of entertainment during his trip, but even he had to admit that all those late nights didn't give him any sense or iota of happiness.

But _this_ \- him holding a bag of cheap porridge that was made for him under Ga Eul's direct instruction - did.

In a strange, twisted sort of way, of course.

Woo Bin shook his head sheepishly.

_God._ Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe he _was_ jet-lagged out of his own goddamned mind.

* * *

_(7/?)_


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed by him in a hazy blur. It didn't help that on some days he allowed his work to eat him whole - _amazing_ how fast his mountainous paperwork would rise almost as soon as he stepped out of his office! And just how dull and frequent meetings were supposed to be, anyway? Long, monotonous meetings should be outlawed!

Woo Bin shared these intelligent insights with his father one rare morning they were both indoors to enjoy breakfast together, and Song Senior merely laughed. "Bear with it," he said. "It's just part of our many responsibilities - which I'm sure you're realizing, by now."

Stabbing a sausage as though it was its fault he was in such a miserable state, Woo Bin grunted. "Remind me again why I'm working for you?"

"You asked for it."

Woo Bin pushed his plate away in disgust. "I'm beginning to regret doing that."

"Do you?" His father eyed him. "I _did_ create your position because you asked me to. I can just as easily dissolve it - if you wish."

He sighed in response. "No, of course not." Woo Bin had _plans,_ after all. And knowing he _had_ plans for the company gave him something else entirely. Something that all the money he had could not possibly buy.

A purpose.

Still, knowing he had a purpose in the world couldn't get rid of the deep-seated tiredness in his bones, which was surely aggravated by the mind-numbing activities he had to endure every day.

He wondered how Jun Pyo - the short-tempered, pampered, spoiled Jun Pyo - managed it. Perhaps he'd give the Shinhwa heir a call to find out, one of these days.

He rubbed his nape. _"_ I just- Maybe I need to take a break soon."

"If you think it'll help."

Woo Bin was sure as hell it would.

A few comfortable seconds passed. Then, quite suddenly, his father pushed his plate away and regarded him keenly. "Woo Bin. I've been hearing some... interesting developments, ever since you came into the company. I thought it'd be best to hear the explanations straight from you."

He raised his brow, but said nothing.

His father reached for his coffee. "Is it true that you discontinued our business with the Parks?"

-ah. Woo Bin was starting to wonder when his father was going to hear about this. "-yes," he said cautiously, feeling a bit nervous and being annoyed by it. "I thought it was a good time to disassociate ourselves from them."

"Why?"

He remembered all the files he read, all the people he talked to, and the facts painted a gruesome picture: "I don't like how they're bleeding us dry," Woo Bin said. "We could always source our steel from someone else. I've already had my people draw up a list of other-"

The sound of china cup being slammed against the hard wood of their table made him pause and wince. " _No_."

"What?"

"Do you even realize what you've just _done_?" His father barely managed to keep his temper, this time. "Do you think I'm not aware of what's going on in my company? _Of course_ I know how the Parks are practically stealing from us."

"Then why-"

"You forget, Woo Bin, that _we_ profit from them, too. What you did isn't at all wise, since it's a mutually beneficial relationship from both our ends. What they charge us for in steel, we charge them for our loyalty, our... _services._ "

_Protection,_ he meant. All the dark deeds that the Park wanted done - the Song drones did, for a _very_ steep price.

Stupid of him to forget that, while they have a legitimate business front, it's the back dealings that were even more profitable. His suit suddenly felt uncomfortably stifling. "Father-"

His father signaled the butler, and his broken cup was replaced with another. "I've already ordered a renegotiation of our contracts with them, though I'd wager they'd want a pretty penny in return. I suggest that today, you make yourself scarce from work while I attend to it."

Woo Bin said nothing, but inside, he felt as though he was choking.

His father patted him arm and regarded him not unkindly. "I'm sorry, Woo Bin, but there are some things that I simply cannot allow you to change, no matter how right you think you are."

It's times like this that Woo Bin was reminded that Song Senior might be a kind father, but he was also a ruthless businessman - and an even more formidable Mafia Lord.

* * *

"Just come and visit me here."

Woo Bin laughed. "I have a single day off, bro - not a whole _week._ Unless you know a magical way for me to get there and go back to Korea all within twenty-four hours- _"_

"Then take a whole week off. You sound like you need it."

"Don't I know it."

"I think you'll like Sweden. There's a lot of pretty things to see here."

"Yes, because I've _always_ been fond of sightseeing." Woo Bin rolled his eyes.

"Well... you can accompany me when I hold my exhibit this Thursday. You'll be my date for the night."

"Hold me, I'm swooning." Woo Bin kept his eye on the road. "We'll see, bro. I'll probably take you up on your offer, though it won't be any time soon since you're making Sweden sound _really exciting_ right now."

Yi Jung laughed. "You're expecting me to have brilliant ideas at three in the morning?"

"What good are you for, if you don't have brilliant ideas whenever I call you?" But he was smiling as he hung up the phone.

A few minutes more, and Woo Bin was parking his car in front of his favorite hangout. The place was practically deserted this time of day, but he had nowhere else to go - a sad testament as to how plain and boring his life had become.

_Oh, well._ The place served the tastiest cocktails in all of South Korea, and with how his morning went, he sure as hell needed a cocktail or two. Or twenty.

He was opening the door of his car when his phone rang again. Without looking at who was calling, he replied with, "'Yo."

"-Woo Bin-sunbae?"

The voice gave him pause. He stole a glance at the caller ID, and true enough, it was- "Ga Eul?"

"Oh thank goodness you didn't change your number. I thought you might have."

Ga Eul was calling him? Woo Bin frowned, his gut churning uncomfortably. "Why are you calling? Are you all right? Where are you?" Already he was reviving his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm at home." She was quiet for a bit. "Sunbae, I-"

Woo Bin cursed as he swerved sharply while overtaking a car that was so _goddamned_ slow-

"A-Are you on the road? I'm sorry if this is a bad time. I'll just-"

"You're at home?" That meant she was safe, right, and not at all in the middle of any emergency that might warrant her to call him at this hour? Besides, her voice sounded- relaxed. Unhurried. Which meant that she _was_ safe.

Already his pulse was starting to return to normal - and so were his thoughts.

"Mm. There's no school today, so I thought I'd take a short break and go home."

Sighting a vacant lot, Woo Bin decided to park his car - again. Adrenaline was still pumping in his veins and at this rate, he'd be a danger to all that moved. He just needed to calm the hell down. "University keeping you busy?"

"More than I thought possible," she replied with a short laugh. "I haven't had a lot of free time lately. This is the first time I was able to go home in- what, two or three months?" Guiltily, she added, "I haven't been able to help around the porridge shop, either."

"Ah. So _that's_ why you weren't around the last time I went there."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "But it's not like you told me you'll be dropping by that day! I could have-"

Woo Bin laughed. "Don't get yourself worked up. I didn't mind." He remembered that day clearly; it was odd that something so inconsequential as _that_ managed to leave an imprint, somehow. "Besides, I did get that little 'something' you left for me, so I didn't really leave empty-handed."

"I'm glad," she said. "Though I suppose you owe me something now?"

He lifted a brow. "I do?"

She sighed loudly. " _Woo Bin-sunbae._ What do you say in return to someone who's given you something?"

He grinned, and remained quiet as though he was thinking really, really hard about the answer. Ga Eul was already beginning to bemoan his lack of manners when he said, "Let's see. 'Thank you'?"

"You're welcome." And she sounded so smug about it, too.

"Tell you what. Why don't I thank you properly?"

"-how?" It's cute how suspicious she sounded, right then and there.

"Go get dressed. I'll pick you up in an hour."

And suddenly he had plans for the day.

Woo Bin grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

The thing was, Woo Bin didn't really have any sort of concrete plans when he pulled over in front of Ga Eul's house.  
  
\--okay, so that was only partially true since he  _did_ plan on ensuring he practiced proper parking, because  _apparently_ she lived in a neighborhood where a slightest disturbance in the road meant total blockage of one side of it.  
  
Aside from that, though?  _Ha_.  
  
But he had no time to dwell on such trivial facts. Woo Bin stepped out of the car and, as was his tradition, made certain his hair looked  _perfect_ (it did) that his clothes were immaculate (they were), and that he smelled divine  _(of course)_. It took him precisely two seconds to realize that this tradition was, in fact, something he practiced before meeting women he had plans to woo - and just as quickly, he ceased all self-tidying actions and marched directly to Ga Eul's door.  
  
He pressed the doorbell. Needing some sort of distraction from another blooming realization that he was actually quite, quite anxious - which made no sense at all - Woo Bin looked up and around, studying the quaint neighborhood he found himself in.  
  
Similar to his own, Ga Eul's neighbors seemed to like keeping to themselves, as there were barely anyone loitering the streets. Unlike his own, however, the houses littering the neighborhood were simple, unadorned - much like Ga Eul's house, which stood in between residences indistinguishable from it.  
  
No wonder it took him a few tries to find it.   
  
Woo Bin pressed the doorbell again. He took a deep breath, exhaled loudly, tucked his hands in his pockets, and waited.  
  
In the empty silence that accompanied his arrival, he could hear the blood roaring in his ears, as well as the loud thumping of his heart, and Woo Bin gritted his teeth because  _no_ , he was  _not_ nervous, not at all--  
  
It took him another minute to realize he was now pressing the doorbell quite incessantly.  
  
His finger was hovering a mere centimeter from the doorbell when the door it's attached to opened suddenly, making him blink in response. Quickly he pulled his digit back, pretending he was not abusing the doorbell in any way.  
  
Ga Eul stood at the other side of the door, her expression undefinable.  
  
Well, this looked promising already.  
  
"Yo," he said, saluting and smiling at her. No, nothing was amiss, not  _really_. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Woo Bin-Sunbae," she said, cocking her head to one side, "is this your first encounter with a doorbell?"  
  
He shot a look at the seemingly offending piece of equipment. "I--"  
  
"I heard you on the first ring, but you seem to be having fun so I let you press it as much as you want." Ga Eul then grinned at him before stepping out and closing the door behind her.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling himself flush and felt foolish for it. "Ah, Ga Eul-yang is being cute," he said, infusing as much insult to it as he could and failing spectacularly at it.   
  
She laughed. "Well I could be right, you know. Don't you have people who open doors for you so you don't have to?"  
  
He gestured towards the driver-less car and grinned. "Not today."  
  
Woo Bin was about to place a hand at her back as his gentlemanly way of guiding her to the vehicle when the door behind them opened again.  
  
"--Song Woo Bin?"  
  
"That's  _Master Song_ , to you!"  
  
Both he and Ga Eul turned at the sources of the voices, only to find two middle-aged people coming out of the house and moving towards them. Woo Bin just raised his brows, not knowing what to say. He risked a glance at Ga Eul, only to find her looking highly embarrassed.  
  
"Master Song," the woman said, coming closer to grasp Woo Bin's hands in her own and squeezing them without mercy, "Young Master Song,  _thank you_  for what you've done for our Ga Eul--"  
  
"It's... it's a debt, Eomma--" Ga Eul said helplessly, reaching forward to try and untangle her mother's hold on him.  
  
Then her father was clapping Woo Bin on the shoulder and looking at him like he held the key to their future. Woo Bin remembered Ga Eul's words from before -  _You don't think not being able to study and make something more of myself isn't a sinister fate enough? -_ and realized, well, maybe he  _did._ "Even if it's a debt, there are some things that can't be repaid. She told us what you did for her, and my family..." Ga Eul's father seemed to blink quickly, now. "--well,  _thank you_."  
  
"Appa--"  
  
In the face of such emotions from Ga Eul's family, Woo Bin couldn't help it.  
  
He  _laughed_.  
  
And quickly, before his actions could be misconstrued, Woo Bin turned his hands so that he was holding Ga Eul's mother, not the other way around. "Ga Eul is a good friend of mine," he said warmly, addressing both her parents. "I already told her that I will help her if  _and_ when I can. It's not something I'll ever ask repayment for."  
  
"It's a  _debt_ ," Ga Eul hissed, nudging him.   
  
Woo Bin risked a glance at her again, and to his eternal amusement, found that she was  _very_ red at the face. " _I told you_ , it doesn't have to be," he replied, and innocently smiled back at her when she glowered at him.  
  
Ga Eul's mother tsked at her. "Where are your manners?" she scolded. Turning to Woo Bin she said, "You have to excuse my daughter, Young Master Song--"  
  
"--Woo Bin," he automatically corrected, dimpling at her.  
  
"-- _Woo Bin_." It's obvious by the way she regarded him that Ga Eul's mother was charmed.  _Naturally_. "I don't know how we can properly thank you but... But! Perhaps you'd want to come inside for some tea--"  
  
"Or coffee, if that's your preference," her father chimed in.  
  
"Or coffee," her mother affirmed, nodding profusely. "We also have--"  
  
"Appa, Eomma, Woo Bin-Sunbae is a very busy man... we shouldn't intrude too much on his schedule--" On this Ga Eul practically cut off any contact between Woo Bin and her mother and tugged him away from them. "We're leaving now!"  
  
" _Ga Eul!_ " her mother said, sounding shocked by her behavior.  
  
"Next time, then!" her father called out. "Ga Eul! Invite him in next time, you hear me?"  
  
Ga Eul pulled him with her, virtually fleeing from her house.  
  
It was only until they were both inside the confines of his vehicle that she let him go. "Well?" she demanded, breath coming out of her mouth in little puffs.  
  
Woo Bin looked at her oddly. "Well, what?"  
  
"Let's go!" She gestured towards the steering wheel. "Aren't we leaving?"  
  
He made a show of slowly settling into his seat, checking that he was properly wearing his seat belt, that his rear view mirror was set - basically indulging in  _all_  the rituals to ensure that they would be traveling safely. Only after a long silence did he glance at her. "What's the rush? I happen to think this is a  _very_ nice neighborhood--"  
  
The way Ga Eul looked at him proved that  _she_ was anything but.   
  
And for the second time that day, Woo Bin laughed.  
  
-  
  
The thing was, Woo Bin didn't really have any sort of concrete plans when he pulled out of Ga Eul's neighborhood.  
  
So here he was, driving blindly around, while beside him Ga Eul looked out her window, apparently lost in thought. Looked like she hadn't yet caught on with his apparent lack of foresight.  
  
Time to be honest, then. Woo Bin was about to ask her where she wanted to go when she beat him to talking with a hastily said, "Sunbae, I'm sorry."  
  
"--for what?"  
  
She fidgeted in her seat. "Well,  _that_. I'm sure you didn't want to deal with-- with hysterics like that--"  
  
"Hysterics?"  
  
"I told them you were picking me up and that they didn't  _have_  to go out because you'll be quick--"  
  
_Ah_. "Ga Eul." Woo Bin reached out, placed a comforting hand above her own. "It's okay. I didn't mind."  
  
"But--!" Her eyes flew from their enjoined hands towards him. "It's--"  
  
_Embarrassing_ , he thought she meant. He returned his hand to the steering wheel. "I didn't mind," he insisted. "Though maybe I should, since you assumed I didn't want to go  _in_  your house."  
  
_That_ caught her unawares. "--Did you?"  
  
"I wasn't invited by the owner," he said casually, side-eyeing her.   
  
Ga Eul turned in her seat to stare at him in growing horror. "But--! You said... you said you'll just come by and pick me up--!"  
  
He shrugged. "Plans can change, Ga Eul-yang. I actually  _had_ time for coffee, in case you're wondering."  
  
His pocket was vibrating, he realized. Without missing a beat, he took it out, caught Jun Pyo's name in the screen, then promptly shoved his phone in his pocket again.  
  
Jun Pyo and whatever dramatic complaint he had in mind to share with him could wait, he decided. Some things just need to be savored - like fine wine.  
  
Woo Bin glanced at Ga Eul again. Her mouth was agape, and the look on her face was just--  
  
\-- _priceless_.  
  
Well,  _this_  looked promising already.  
  
He nudged her chin close. "Careful, there. It's going to get stuck like that. Yi Jung would be most displeased."  
  
His friend's name seemed to have broken whatever trance Ga Eul was in. "I-- I didn't know!" she said. "I just thought-- oh, eomma was right, where  _are_  my manners? I'm sorry, I'm sorry--"  
  
"Just follow your father's instructions and invite me in next time - and we'll call it even."  
  
He said the words neutrally enough, and definitely he started the conversation like he was kidding. But the thing was, Woo Bin wasn't even sure if he's  _still_ joking around. He wouldn't mind having coffee with her family – they seemed charming enough, anyway - but he didn't think he'd miss anything remotely meaningful if he didn't. Probably.  
  
Ga Eul seemed to be taking everything he said at face value though, with the way she was regarding him.  
  
He's yet to decide if that was a good thing or not.  
  
"Tomorrow," she said - quite desperately, in fact. "Are you free tomorrow?"  
  
He clucked his tongue. "Ah, but I have meetings tomorrow. Actually today's my only free time until...” He checked his watch. “Oh, next month."  
  
"But--"  
  
He glanced at her again. Finally,  _finally_ taking pity on her broken look, Woo Bin chuckled and said, "Yo,  _relax_. I'm not going anywhere, anyway."  
  
Ga Eul looked ready to argue that - then seemingly thought better of it when she clamped her mouth shut. "Okay," she said, breathing slowly. "Okay. Next time, then. Whenever you're free."

"Even if you're not?" 

He winked at her, and she responded appropriately by way of a huff.  
  
Ah, so now they had plans for  _next_ time.  
  
But, what about  _this_ time...?


	10. Chapter 10

"You're awfully quiet," he observed casually, just as the waiter finished taking their order.  
  
Ga Eul took another long look around the restaurant they were in and shrugged. "I've never been in this place before," she said. She then looked down at herself. "I'm-- I'm not dressed properly for this. I look like I should be the one waiting on tables." Ga Eul  then all but wilted in her seat to make herself look as small as possible.  
  
Woo Bin glanced around like she did, and saw the dozens of patrons bedecked in designer clothes and sparkling jewelry, which played perfectly well against the candlelit, _expensive_ ambiance of the room. Compared to them, Ga Eul's simple - yet somehow charming - ensemble almost looked out of place.    
  
He shrugged, then leaned forward as if to share a secret with her: " _I'm_ not dressed properly, either." Which was somewhat true, despite the fact that his jacket alone probably outpriced any of the others'.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, sunbae. They know you here. You could have showed up naked and they'll _still_ invite you in."  
  
Woo Bin laughed. The things this girl came up with! "I haven't really tried doing that, myself. Care to test that theory?"  
  
Ga Eul looked so horrified he thought she would pop a vein, right there. "You-- you _wouldn't_."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't." He smiled at her, just as another server came to pour them their wine. "I'll save that for the _next_ time we meet."  
  
"Next time we meet it won't be in this place," she declared firmly, refusing to be cowed while eyeing her glass with something close to trepidation. "It'll be at the porridge shop."  
  
"Even better," he said. "There'll be more people there to appreciate my naked glory. The porridge shop will be _infamous_ for it."  
  
She inched her chin up and visibly fought the smile worming its way onto her face. Ga Eul lost this war, grinned, then grabbed a blooming flower from its vase just to throw it at him. It ended up haphazardly resting on his empty plate, its red petals a stark contrast to the gold-plated porcelain.  
  
"Ya," he said, throwing his hands up. "I feel so attacked."  
  
Laughing now, she took her table napkin and threw it at him next. It landed square on the middle of their table, draping half its folded body over the ceramic vase and narrowly missing their candle.  
  
"If it wasn't so heavy it would have hit you in the head already," she said vindictively. "You would've suffocated."  
  
He had the grace to look mildly scandalized at the thought. "I didn't realize I brought a serial killer to lunch. Should I call security? I should call security." Woo Bin lifted one hand, causing one waiter to rush towards him. Ga Eul protested loudly and Woo Bin dropped his hand, dismissing the help with a casual wave. "Ya, Chu Ga Eul. Are you going to behave? Or should I call the police next time?"  
  
"Only if you stop saying you'll show up naked next time." She made a show of shivering uncontrollably. "I'll have nightmares just thinking about it."  
  
Woo Bin raised a brow at her. The practiced part of him almost jumped at the opening she left behind - _ah, so you'll be thinking of me naked, won't you? I can help you visualize it better..._  - but the more controlled, logical part of him merely smiled at her in response.  
  
Most women he knew would have purposely baited him with that line.  
  
Chu Ga Eul, however, probably didn't even realize just _how_ she sounded like, right there.  
  
So he shrugged and told her in a blithe tone, "Your loss." _I happen to look better naked,_ went unsaid.  
   
She stuck her tongue out at him in response.  
  
The rest of the meal went well, he thought; Ga Eul's eyes were wide at the sight of the viand he ordered for them, and looked so delighted after the first bite that Woo Bin spent some moments just _looking_ at her, with his own plate going untouched. It was only after she noticed that he wasn't eating that he _remembered_ to, and soon he was eating rather heartily, buoyed at the thought of being with enjoyable company.   
  
He made sure to order dessert for her, and enjoyed his own coffee while watching her devour the restaurant's own version of an opulent sundae.   
  
After downing the last spoonful, she leaned back on her chair and fairly beamed at him. "I think... I think I just had the best meal of my entire life," she said, without any small amount of feeling.  
  
A part of him wondered if she meant that, given that Yi Jung must have taken her out _somewhere_. Still, her effusive praise was more than welcome, and Woo Bin smiled back at her. "Let it be said that I know how to express gratitude properly," he replied.   
  
"I just left you porridge," she reminded him. "I hardly think a bowl of _that_ is the equivalent of all of _this_."  
  
"And then some," he said.  
  
"Still--"  
  
"I like treating my friends every once in a while," he said simply, before standing and offering her his arm. "But most of them aren't here."   
  
It was supposed to sound obvious and as factual as saying that water was wet, but like always, Woo Bin was unprepared for its sting.  
  
He missed his friends _terribly_ , and perhaps it was a conscious effort on his part that, in the absence of any concrete plan he defaulted by bringing Ga Eul in the restaurant the F4 frequented most, that he ordered the food Yi Jung liked, that he requested the wine Ji Hoo favored, and that he asked for the coffee Jun Pyo tolerated. But it was not something he was fond of admitting, because there was no point to it - his friends were still beyond his reach, and no amount of feeling could haul them back to him.  
  
It was odd, then, how something like _that_ could easily roll off his tongue when he was around her.  
  
She must have shared the same sentiment, because her eyes were soft as she regarded him. "Woo Bin-sunbae--"  
  
He took the initiative by taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Just _let_ me, Ga Eul. I promise I won't spoil you often."  
  
_Unless you let me,_ went unsaid.  
  
-  
  
They were both quiet as they left the restaurant. His car was parked on its left side, but Woo Bin moved them towards the right - towards the garden beyond it - and Ga Eul didn't say anything.   
  
It was a comfortable, companionable silence, something Woo Bin didn't dare break. He was, after all, content for as long as Ga Eul walked beside him.  
  
So he was a bit surprised when she asked, "How _are_ you, sunbae?" A beat, then, "We've been talking all this time and I don't think I've ever asked you that yet. I'm sorry."  
  
Woo Bin glanced at her, and her earnestness made all thoughts of answering the question in a jesting manner fly out of his mind. "You can say I'm still growing," he said, and Ga Eul must have recognized it as an honest answer because it made her smile.   
  
"You're working for your father, aren't you?" At his look she added, "People at the university still talk a lot about the F4."  
  
He squared his shoulders. "What can I say? We're _legends_." Wryly he thought about what they said about them. About _him_. Whereas the other members of the F4 made names for themselves in their respective fields, here he was, left behind and chest-deep in the murky activities his family was well-known for.  
  
And they weren't exactly _wrong_ about that.  
  
"Do they talk about how well you know us?"  
  
She slid her hand up, then down, the strap of her bag. "They know I'm on scholarship courtesy of Go Jun Pyo," Ga Eul said, sounding so cautious right then.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And _nothing_. I let them assume whatever they want. I'm there to study, not talk to petty, rich girls."   
  
Ga Eul looked so _mutinous_ he would have found the situation funny if he wasn't overtaken by concern first. "Are any of them giving you a hard time?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm _fine_ , sunbae. They won't be able to find any dirt between me and Jun Pyo anyway - no matter how hard they try."  
  
"You... and _Jun Pyo_?" He sounded so incredulous that Woo Bin almost didn't recognize the sound of his own voice.  
  
Ga Eul grinned at him again. "Jan Di thought it was funny."  
  
_Jun Pyo would not_ , Woo Bin thought, but didn't bother saying it out loud. His cranky friend would most assuredly _not_ find anything amusing about people linking him to a commoner who _wasn't_ Geum Jan Di; he wasn't even sure if Jun Pyo knew the name of any other commoner _besides_ Geum Jan Di.  
  
Still, he would have to mention this to the Shinhwa heir. Someone needed to look out for Ga Eul, and without Jan Di and Yi Jung here it would be up to him - naturally - to step up to that role. He just... needed to omit this part, that was all.  
  
"Do you find it hard? Working for your father, I mean."  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up. It took him some moments before he found the words. "Ga Eul, have you ever tried moving against a flowing river?" Woo Bin didn't mean it to sound like that, but at the back of his mind he recognized that his words conveyed _exactly_ how he felt.  
  
She must have sensed it too, because she said, "That day, when you found me crying on the streets? It _felt_ like I was." Ga Eul paused. "But you found me, and now... here I am." She wore this small, shy smile that made her look so...  _soft_.  
  
Woo Bin looked away, kept on walking.  
  
Kept on ignoring the uncomfortable way his chest _hurt_ , at that moment.  
  
But she tugged at his arm and told him, "Maybe... maybe you just needed someone to help you, too." A beat, and then, "I can do that. I can help you. Just... tell me how. It's the least I can do, for all that you've done for me."  
  
And the lurching in his chest kept getting worse.  
  
He was capable of saying so many suave things; he was _Don Juan_ , for god's sake - this moment shouldn't have reduced him to a tongue-tied fool. It wasn't supposed to. He should have been able to think of something to say to diffuse this, to make it seem like he wasn't feeling _feelings_.  
  
And yet--  
  
_And yet._  
  
"Ga Eul--"  
  
The loud ringing of his phone, absurdly enough, made him jump. Frantically, Woo Bin took the offending device out, intent on shutting it the hell up.  
  
And yet the name revealed by the caller ID made him pause--  
  
\--because it was none other than So Yi Jung.


	11. Chapter 11

For a tiny fraction of a second, Woo Bin felt nothing but loathing for the name reflected on his phone.  
  
"Who is it?" Ga Eul asked beside him.  
  
"It's--" Woo Bin swallowed heavily, certain that fates must be playing tricks on him as his phone continued to ring. He stifled his groan, forced out a smile, and chose to show his screen to her instead.  
  
Her eyes rounded, just as he knew they would. "I think he knows you're here with me," he said. A beat. And because a part of him was decidedly masochistic he asked her, "Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
The bigger part of him wanted her to say no.   
  
The very same part of him that was afraid she would say yes.  
  
Hesitation was clearly written on her features as she stared at Yi Jung's name, wide-eyed and uncertain.  
  
Still he held his phone out to her, waiting for her to decide. Hating that he even gave her this option, when he could've just shoved it aside.  
  
A second later and she  _did_.  
  
But just as she was about to take the call, the ringing ceased.  
  
Ga Eul blinked. "...oh."  
  
Woo Bin released the breath he was holding, glanced at his phone, then looked back at her. Reading the disappointment on her face he ventured tentatively with, "I can call him, if you want."  _No, no. Don't want it._  
  
_What the hell are you doing?_  
  
But Ga Eul was fiercely shaking her head as she stepped away from him. "No, there's no need. Besides, he called  _you_ , not me. I-- It's not appropriate for me to take it." A beat. "Thank you for the offer, though."  
  
He shrugged. And decided to turn off his phone, just to be safe, before putting it back to his pocket. Choosing to address the obvious he asked, "I take it Yi Jung hasn't been calling you?"  
  
Her eyes darted from his phone, to his face, before seemingly coming to the conclusion that she was better off staring at her shoes. Quietly, timidly she said, "Should he be?"  
  
Song Woo Bin was nothing but a great reader of many women - so he couldn't be far off the mark when he thought he definitely heard a smidgen of venom in her tone. And it interested him truly, because--  
  
Well.  
  
Just  _because_.  
  
"Ga Eul," he asked, careful now. "I never really asked this before, but you and Yi Jung--"  
  
She glanced at him but said nothing.  
  
"--are you still...?"  
  
When he couldn't properly voice out the continuation of his query, she took pity on him and replied, with a slight smile, "You'll think I'm an idiot."  
  
The silence that came after her words were deafening.  
  
At least, to him, it was.  
  
_Well_.  
  
Those words - and her expression - gave him something far more than he ever wanted to know.

And he thought, he knew this already. But having confirmed it now--

His heart lurched again, only this time, it was painful.  
  
"Before he left for Sweden," she said, looking down at the ground again, "He told me-- he told me that when he comes back, he'll come to me first."  
  
Despite himself, Woo Bin laughed.  _Smooth, Yi Jung_.  
  
"But only if I haven't found my soulmate yet." At this, she glanced at him - and probably found that his expression betrayed his utter confoundment.  
  
"...Soulmate."  
  
Ga Eul's cheeks reddened. "Don't laugh." She reached forward to hit him on the arm.  "Sunbae, I said don't laugh!"  
  
" _Hey!_ I wasn't laughing at--"  
  
"They exist, all right? I know it."    
  
It was her earnestness, he thought, that could make even what seemed an absurd concept plausible - if it came from her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and regarded her almost fondly.  
  
As though she hadn't said anything that clawed at his chest, before.  
  
It was easier that way.  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him. "I believe everyone has a soulmate. Don't you?"  
  
And Jun Pyo's words came back to haunt him:  _You've had so many women, do you even know what your type is?_  
  
Just as he had no words to the Shinhwa heir then, Woo Bin found that he  _still_ had no response to queries along that line now - despite the intrusive ideas currently plaguing him.   
  
Carefully he said, "I believe everyone has a right to like whomever they want, just as they have the right to fall out of love with them anytime they please." He paused and glanced at her. "But even I have to admit that the thought of having just one person to love for a lifetime has its appeal. It's certainly less... troublesome."  
  
Ga Eul nodded. "Falling in love with your soulmate, raising a family with them, growing old together... it'll be a dream come to life, I think."  
  
She sounded so wistful then that Woo Bin just  _had_ to ask: "And you think So Yi Jung is yours?"  
  
Her soft expression froze at the question, and Woo Bin almost regretted springing it.  
  
_Almost_.  
  
But he had to know.  
  
As if summoning her courage, Ga Eul drew a deep breath. "He left Korea almost a year ago, now," she said evenly. "And he's not due to return for another three to four years. I think... I think a lot can happen in between those years." She stopped and laughed at herself. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
Taking it as some form of permission to continue, she did. "I... I like Yi Jung-Sunbae. Of course, you know that already."  
  
Feeling hollow and refusing to acknowledge the reason for it, he nodded.  
  
"But sometimes I think... sometimes I think it's unfair of him, that he'll leave me behind with a promise to return to me only when  _he_ decides it's time. That for five years I'm supposed to remain here, waiting for him, just because  _he_ told me so."  
  
Woo Bin raised his brows in silent surprise and just  _looked_ at her.  
  
"And sometimes I hate it, because he's just... what if something happens? What if he doesn't come back? What if  _I_  chose to leave? And he doesn't call me at all! He wouldn't initiate any sort of communication with me so I don't know how he is now or how he feels about me as of this moment, so I'm left to wonder if I should continue to wait for him or if I should just... stop." She hugged her bag to her chest. "A lot can happen in five years, Woo Bin-Sunbae. What if he comes back to me and I don't love  _him_  anymore? Am I not allowed to move on from him,  _just because_  he told me I'm the first person he'll go to when he returns? What if--"  
  
"Ga Eul," he said softly, reaching to hold her arm. She was shaking, he realized.  
  
She paused, drew a deep breath, and exhaled it in a rush. She closed her eyes, swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice low. "I never-- I've never told anyone about this before. Truth be told I don't think I've ever said any of this out loud - not even to Jan Di. I don't think I ever even  _thought_  about it that much." She laughed softly.   
  
"I asked," he reminded her.  
  
Sheepishly she said, "You're probably sorry you did."  
  
Woo Bin shook his head and let her go. "I wouldn't ask it if I didn't want to know your answer."   
  
_Just... don't ask why I want it._  
  
"You're... not going to tell Yi Jung-Sunbae, are you?" There was naked fear on her face as she spoke, just then.  
  
"Not unless you want me to," he said, driven by the desire to soothe. "Besides, what is there to tell? That you still like him, despite your doubts?"  
  
Her voice was very small, and she wouldn't look at him, when she said, "You... probably think I'm an idiot now."  
  
"Ga Eul-yang," he said, nudging her chin to gain her attention. "If there's an idiot here,  _clearly_ it's Yi Jung."  
  
"Woo Bin-Sunbae," she said, seemingly offended on his behalf. "He's your friend."  
  
"All the more reason for me to say it." He rubbed his nape. "It's just-- I don't understand. Yi Jung must have his reasons for giving you his promise. But to disregard you like that-- he must have his reasons for that as well. Perhaps I'll ask him, one of these days. Will you want to know his answer?"  
  
Thinking it through for some moments, she said, "If you think I should know, then you can tell me." Her eyes were soft when she added, "You don't have to do any of this."  
  
"We've had this conversation before," Woo Bin said, smiling slightly. "Aren't we friends, Ga Eul?"  
  
_Friends_. The word hung between them, heavy with meaning.  
  
Just like Yi Jung did, at that moment.  
  
"Of course," Ga Eul said. "Like you had to ask?"  
  
"Maybe I do," Woo Bin said, refusing to dwell on the weight on his chest any further. "Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
Unlike earlier, however, he didn't move to take her hand in escorting her back to his car.   
  
He did, however, open the door for her.  
  
Some gentlemanly ways should still be observed, after all.  
  
A few minutes into the silence, Ga Eul said, "Do you think I still should?"  
  
Woo Bin glanced at her. "Should what?"  
  
She stared at the passing scenery beside her. "Wait. For Yi Jung-Sunbae."  
  
He looked down, saw the white-knuckled grip he had on his steering wheel. Easing it he said, "You believe in soulmates, don't you? If you think Yi Jung is yours, then do what you think you should do."  
  
Ga Eul glanced at him, then looked away. For some reason, he could sense disappointment coming off her from his response.  
  
Well. How else was he supposed to respond to such a query without sounding like he had--  
  
\--no, no, he did not.   
  
_Could_ not.  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the trip. Her parents were outside their house, waiting for her, when he pulled over. Again - as any gentleman ought to do - Woo Bin opened her door and escorted her until they were both under their roof.  
  
Her parents were vigorous in their efforts to invite him in, but Woo Bin merely dimpled at them and committed nothing. He bade them all good day, and if his gaze lingered on Ga Eul for far too long it was only because she was his  _friend_.

 _Only_ his friend.

Of course.

Today's events validated that, didn't they?

* * *

 

  
It was only when he was already in the confines of his room, nursing a bottle of scotch, that Woo Bin belatedly realized:  
  
Today, not once did Chu Ga Eul say she considered So Yi Jung her _soulmate_.


	12. Chapter 12

He was supposed to be back to work, Woo Bin thought idly, as he stared at the stack of folders littering his desk.   
  
His mind  _should_  have been focused on the results of his surprise spot checks. His attention  _should_ have been drawn to the proposals submitted to his office for assessment and vetoing.  
  
But no. He wasn't actually doing  _anything_  of the sort- except maybe riffle through the folders every now and then like they were nothing but magazines.   
  
And he's been like this for several  _days_ now.  
  
Woo Bin sighed. He checked his watch, and was wholly unprepared for the wave of nausea hitting him when he realized: it was only 10:30 in the morning.   
  
_Goddamnit_.  
  
He rose from his chair. Heading towards his window, he loosened his tie but fought the urge to take it off entirely - he  _was_ within the office premises, after all. Woo Bin supposed he could always leave, but something in him didn't want to. After all, he still needed to make up for his whole blunder with the Parks - the mess that no less than his father  _had_ to go fix for him.    
  
Despite the fact that this whole construction company was technically his, he had some goddamn pride after all.  
  
Woo Bin glanced at his workload. He really should get back to it - if he wanted to be productive today.   
  
God knew he needed to.  
  
But just as he was convincing himself to start working - his phone rang.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
He knew - he just  _knew_ \- who was calling him.  
  
And it was precisely  _why_ he was reluctant to answer it.   
  
Not that he was avoiding a certain potter's calls or anything. Was it his fault he wasn't in the right mood to indulge in a talk of sorts about Sweden and whatever crap Yi Jung had called him about? Was it his fault that by the time he'd decided to finally answer the call his friend had already ended it? Was it his fault that he couldn't find the right time to actually call back?   
  
He took a deep breath. The fact that he even needed to calm himself down at the prospect of  _talking to his friend_  was in itself absurd. Yi Jung hadn't done anything wrong. Yi Jung didn't deserve Woo Bin's avoidance of him. Yi Jung was not, in any way, at fault here.  
  
_Woo Bin_  was.  
  
And he had enough self-awareness to know that this sudden burst of...  _apathy_ towards Yi Jungwas borne out of his most recent encounter with Ga Eul.  
  
_I like Yi Jung-Sunbae.  
  
Of course, you know that already._  
  
The words repeatedly rang in his ears, even as he spent the better part of the previous days trying to forget them.  
  
_O_ _f course_  he knew. How could he not? Several months ago, he was just a first-hand witness to how his best friend orbited around her despite himself, and how she gravitated towards him. Just several months ago, he'd been an uninvolved spectator to the two's "relationship" - if it could be even called one, at that. 

But now where was he?

Song Woo Bin really should have known better than to feel anything beyond friendship towards Chu Ga Eul.   
  
Towards  _So Yi Jung's girl._  
  
So here he was, at a loss on what he should do next - and how to extricate himself from another of his missteps. 

One thing was for certain, though: he really needed to curb  _this-_  whatever the hell his feelings were. 

It was the only sane, logical way to deal with this mess.

His phone continued to ring. Cursing the fact that it was reverberating in his otherwise silent office, Woo Bin took it out and gave it a cursory look.  
  
Then decided to answer it, when he actually saw  _who_  was calling him.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Took you long enough to answer your goddamn phone!"  
  
The highly irked voice of the Shinhwa heir gave Woo Bin pause. "Bro, I answered you on the third ring," he said smoothly, knowing that Jun Pyo would never have paid attention to that tidbit. "Have you ever thought about working on your patience, even just a little? I know this great therapist--"  
  
"Shut up," Jun Pyo barked. Then, as if an explanation for his rudeness he added, "I have a meeting with the old crone in half an hour." 

"Who?" Then it hit him. "The Australian CEO?" 

"Who else?" Was it Woo Bin's imagination, or could he actually feel Jun Pyo cringe from the other end of the line?   
  
"You've been courting her lately, haven't you?" In response to Jun Pyo's indignant yell Woo Bin added, "I read it somewhere."  
  
"Don't believe whatever shit the media prints out about us. Of course I haven't-- she's older than my mother!" 

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love, bro." Woo Bin grinned. Trust dealing with Jun Pyo's melodramatic tendencies to actually put him in a good mood.

 " _You_ court her then."

 "Can't, bro. Her eyes are on you and you alone, you lucky bastard."

"Shut up! Ugh, I've been dreading this meeting for  _weeks_. Her hand  _wanders,_ do you know that? If I could delegate this meeting to someone else, I would've already."

Woo Bin fought the urge to laugh at the face of Jun Pyo's obvious misery. "If you do that, you might lose business with her faster than you can say 'whipped'."  
  
"Why do you think I'm enduring everything? The old crone's worth billions of dollars.  _Everyone_ knows that."  
  
"The many sacrifices of the great Go Jun Pyo. If only your mother could appreciate them." Woo Bin silently counted to three before adding, "Is there anything else I can help you with? I'm pretty sure you have a reason for calling me aside from complaining about one of your soon-to-be wives, don't you?"  
  
"Ass," Jun Pyo said. "You know very well that I'm--"  
  
"--whipped by none other than the ever amazing Geum Jan Di? Yes, I know that very well. And so does the entirety of South Korea - save for CEO Miller, which means--."  
  
"Man, if you'll just shut up for a second I can tell you I called you because I want to check on something. Have you read the proposal already?"  
  
"...proposal?" Woo Bin eyed the mountainous stack on his table. What proposal?  
  
"The proposal I sent your office earlier this week! You haven't read it yet?"  
  
Immediately, Woo Bin approached his desk and ruffled through the folders. There, sitting near the bottom of his desk, was a clean folder proudly displaying the Shinhwa logo atop it. Woo Bin cringed and started scanned the first few pages. "Sorry, bro. I wasn't working much this week."  
  
"You were out? Where were you?"  
  
_Out wooing Yi Jung's girl_. Woo Bin winced at the intrusive thought his brain just spouted, before covering it with, "Do you really want to know the  _specifics_ of my activities? Ya, Go Jun Pyo. Maybe I  _should_ tell you, just so I can prepare you in case you do decide to get married immediately after your meeting with CEO Miller. But ask yourself this: are you really and truly prepared to learn from the great  _Don Juan_  himself?"  
  
Just as he intended, Jun Pyo emitted a sound of pure disgust. "Just read the damn thing, will you? Or else I'll come throttle your neck."  
  
"I'm browsing it as we speak. Besides, you and I both know you don't have enough material time to actually come threaten me in person. Imagine that." After a few seconds of silence as he read through the document, Woo Bin found himself raising his brows. "You want to erect a new building within the Shinhwa University compound?"   
  
"We've had an influx of enrollees these past few years," Jun Pyo said, sliding easily into business mode. "We're also thinking of expanding the number of courses we're offering. It would be beneficial for all concerned to just build a new facility. We  _are_ thinking of our constituents' welfare above everything else, after all."  
  
"And I suppose an increase in tuition fee isn't too far off after that new building is done?"  
  
Jun Pyo's smugness couldn't be hidden as he replied: "We have to recover our expenses  _somehow_."  
  
"Spoken like a true businessman," Woo Bin said, whistling as he reached the end of the proposal. "I'm surprised you actually thought of me, bro. I don't recall our families having done business together."  
  
"First time for everything. Besides, some of that amount came to us as your donation. I'm thinking it's just right I gave it back to you."  
  
By Woo Bin's estimates, the worth of Jun Pyo's proposal far outweighed the actual construction cost. And he was pretty damned certain the Shinhwa heir was aware of that fact. "I'm honored by your generosity. Are you sure you're not ill?" Then Woo Bin noticed a crucial detail in the document. "You're giving us only five months to do your building?"   
  
"You can't do it?"  
  
Woo Bin made a mental run-through of their available manpower, as well as the other resources that their company would need to dispense in order to meet Jun Pyo's rigid deadline. "Consider it done," he said, already thinking of how Song Construction, Inc. could pull it off. "But I need to meet with your people to actually plan how this would be accomplished within the set timeline. I also need to visit the site myself."  
  
" _You_?" There was surprise in Jun Pyo's voice as he asked, "Don't you have people handling this kind of thing?"  
  
Woo Bin smiled. "I want to supervise this project, bro. You're  _that_ important to me." And now, for the clincher:  "Besides, after this I want your personal assurance that  _all_ future Shinhwa infrastructure projects shall be done by yours truly."  
  
"You understand that  _that_ will depend on how this building will turn out," Jun Pyo said.  
  
"Then you might as well give me your word now," Woo Bin said, smiling. "This project will turn out  _great_."  


* * *

To say that his father was surprised at Go Jun Pyo's proposal was putting it lightly.

 "Never thought I'd see the day," Song Senior had said, smiling. "Shinhwa dealing with our kind. Jun Pyo's mother is not aware of his business moves, I take it?"

' _Our kind_.' A wealth of meaning behind those words, Woo Bin thought, grimacing slightly. "I didn't ask," he'd replied. "Anyway, I sent a copy of the proposal to your office for your reference, but just to let you know - I'm managing it personally."

"Given who we're dealing with, I'll be surprised if you don't." His father had studied him for a few seconds before dismissing him with, "Provide my office a list of what you need. I'll take care of it."

And  _that_ was why he was now within the Shinhwa University compound, accompanied by his construction people when meeting with Jun Pyo's executives.

Woo Bin shrugged off their apologies for the Shinhwa Heir's absence in the activity. "It's not a problem," he said, smiling at the - _ahem!_ female - University Vice Chancellor. "He'd informed me beforehand that he can't make it today due to a conflict with his schedule. Anyway,  _you're_ much more important to me in this meeting, madam. I'm sure we'll be able to come into a mutually-beneficial agreement between us this morning." 

When she turned away to emit a girl-like giggle, Woo Bin fought the urge to smirk.

_This_ was what he was born to do. This was what he should do, if he wanted a less... _complicated_ life.

The meeting ended with a site visit, as per his recommendation. By now, a horde of students - mostly of the female persuasion - had begun following his team around while chanting  _Prince Song! Prince Song!_   at the top of their lungs. Not that he minded; it wasn't as if  _this_ was new to him. Truth be told, he kind of missed this sort of attention.

The Shinhwa school executives, however, seemed bothered by it. 

A  _lot_.

"What are you all doing here? Get back to your classes, immediately!"

When one of them moved to disperse the group, Woo Bin stepped in and said, "Hey, bro,  _relax_. They're not doing anything. Besides, some distraction can do us all good." As if to prove his point, he glanced at the group - and winked at a random woman smack in the midst of it.

Predictably, the woman fainted.

And the group erupted into even more of a frenzied sort of noise.

Woo Bin grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry, sorry," he said, starting to walk again, his team right at his heels. "Now, if we all can get right back to business. I have a few ideas I wish to discuss with you regarding this--"

His eyes wandered towards the construction site, when suddenly:  
  
_Chu Ga Eul_ seemingly materialized out of thin air, and was now walking straight towards him.  
  
Like some sort of apparition  _and_ personification of all the things he thought were best left buried and unacknowledged, if he wanted a less... _complicated_ life.  
  
Woo Bin couldn't help it; he froze.  
  
And so did she, when she realized just who was standing near her now.  
  
"Woo Bin-sunbae?" she said, mouth agape. Like she hadn't expected him to be there.

And the feeling was most assuredly mutual.  
  
_Shitohshitohshit_.  
  
How the _fuck_ could he have forgotten the fact that Ga Eul studied here? Wasn't  _that_ his personal brainchild anyhow? Wasn't  _that_ why Jun Pyo had offered him this project in the first place, because he'd donated a sizable sum to this prestigious institution in exchange for Ga Eul's sponsorship?  
  
Goddamnit. The whole universe must be laughing at him now.  
  
Ga Eul glanced at the people behind him, at the Vice Chancellor beside him, and he could see the curiosity on her features just then. She stepped forward, eyes on him again, a welcoming smile beginning to blossom on her mouth. "What are you doing here?"    
  
Really, there was just one sane, logical way on how to deal with this.  
  
How to deal with  _her_.  
  
Regaining and steeling himself, Woo Bin pointedly looked away from her as he turned to the female executive by his side - as though Ga Eul hadn't spoken.

As though she didn't exist.

"Like I was saying. Jun Pyo's deadline has put us in quite a bit of a situation--"

As he talked, he began leading his team and Jun Pyo's people towards the construction site again.  
  
Away from  _her_.  
  
And Woo Bin fought every inch and fiber of his being just so he wouldn't look to where he knew she stood. Summoning all his resolve, he focused his attention on the topic at hand and vowed, never again, to think about Chu Ga Eul.  
  
_I'm sorry, Ga Eul._  
  
_This is the only way._


	13. Chapter 13

The greatest irony perhaps about not thinking about someone was being acutely aware of actually  _trying_ it.

Woo Bin grimaced. Finding himself actually finishing his tasks for the day - imagine working being the distraction instead of it being why one needed distraction in the first place! - he closed the file he'd just signed, got to his feet, and headed out the door. Time for some well-earned fun and relaxation. 

Not that his well-earned fun and relaxation was much help for him to forget the more... interesting occurrences that had happened to him.

It had been more than a week already since he last stepped foot in Shinhwa University. In the days following his meeting with Shinhwa executives, e-mails and memos were exchanged between them and Woo Bin's team. Next to their agenda was the groundbreaking ceremony, which the university officials had yet to schedule.

Which meant that he had no reason to go to the university while claiming to be on official business.

Which meant that he had no actual reason or chance to see  _her_ again within its premises.

Which was actually quite good, come to think of it. Woo Bin really _did_ need time away from her presence so he could straighten his thoughts. Clear his head.

And hopefully rid himself of his totally unnecessary feelings for Chu Ga Eul.

It was proving to be a gargantuan task, as during his unguarded moments he could clearly see her face in his head - and the confused, hurt expression on it when he chose to ignore her, in front of everybody.

In that moment, he'd thought it was the only way out of that mess.

Now though, he wondered if there was another way of doing it  _without_ humiliating her in the first place.

God, he was an asshole, wasn't he? What kind of friend was he for consciously doing  _that_ to someone like her? 

And he dared treat her like that when all the while he was conscious of his... evolving feelings?

_Shit_.

One thing was certain, though: his feelings were scary and confusing and totally unnecessary. They needed to go - soon.

And alcohol  _always_ helped with that.

He'd thought about heading to his favorite bar, but today being Friday it would be close to brimming with people he had no desire to interact with. So would other acceptable bars within the district, for that matter. Which meant that for him to get his fix, Woo Bin would have to raid his father's well-stocked mini bar. 

_Again_. 

Fifteen minutes later, and he was pulling into the vast driveway of the Song residence.  

He reached for his phone, absently noting that he'd received no call or message in the time it took him to go home. It had also been eerily silent these past few days. Save for his business contacts, none of the F4 members were reaching out to him. Which was good. Probably.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were understandable, given their hectic schedules and busy lives. And Yi Jung, well... 

Yi Jung had probably taken the hint that Woo Bin was not going to answer his calls, no matter how frequent he made them. 

And Woo Bin was in no hurry to actually explain  _what the hell_  he was doing.  

What was he going to tell his friend, anyway?  _Sorry bro, I wasn't answering your calls because I really didn't want to talk to you. Oh by the way, the girl you left behind? She still likes you, but you're so far away. Mind if I make a move on her?_  

Woo Bin chuckled to himself, knowing the bitter answer to his own question. 

Oh, what a curious position he'd placed himself in. 

He'd opened the door of his car when his phone actually rang. Woo Bin rolled his eyes; his staff knew better than call him when he was already off the clock. What the hell did they need with him now that they weren't able to tell him when he was in the office fifteen minutes ago? 

He was mentally preparing to be appropriately outraged at their audacity to contact him when he caught the name of the caller. 

_Oh_. Well. 

This was different. 

"...Ji Hoo?" 

"What, no 'yo bro' for me?" 

Woo Bin smiled. Stepping out of his car, he leaned on its side and said, "What can I say? You surprised me. I wasn't really expecting to hear a call from an esteemed doctor such as yourself." He paused. "I didn't schedule a check-up with you while I was drunk or asleep, did I? Is that why you're calling?" 

Ji Hoo laughed. "You text people when you're drunk or asleep?" 

"Maybe," Woo Bin said noncommittally. "I'm a man of many talents." 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ji Hoo said, still sounding amused. He then cleared his throat. "But no, that's not why I called. Or-- well, partly, anyway. I called to check if you're still alive." 

Woo Bin raised his brows, truly surprised to hear that. "Last I checked, I  _am_ still breathing. I'm about to drink my weight as soon as I get off the phone, though. Feel free to ask me that again tomorrow morning, but no guarantees as to what my answer will be by then."  

Ji Hoo sighed. "You really need to learn how to control your drinking, Woo Bin. We both know you're not getting any younger." 

"Probably the reason why I drink in the first place." He frowned, adopting a more somber demeanor next. "Seriously, though. Why are you checking? Did you read my name on an obituary lately?" 

"Of course not," Ji Hoo answered quickly. "Don't even joke about that." 

"Then--?"  

"Yi Jung asked me to call you." 

Woo Bin grimaced, his good mood evaporating into thin air. "...ah."  

"You don't seem surprised," Ji Hoo observed. 

"No, I am. I mean--" Woo Bin turned, rested his forehead at the window of his car.  _Damn it, Yi Jung._  "What did he tell you?" 

"That you weren't answering his calls," Ji Hoo said easily. "He was worried about you." 

Woo Bin was never a fan of guilt, especially at how invasive and all-consuming it felt like. But he'd be damned if he wasn't feeling guilty  _now_. "Oh. That's... Well, tell him he has nothing to worry about. I was just-- I was busy," he found himself explaining. "I told you about my work now, didn't I? I mean, I've been very busy lately. Jun Pyo asked me to build his school for him and that's what I've been focusing on for the past few weeks."

God, he was an asshole.  An asshole who'd rather keep his friends in the dark than tell them the bloody truth. An asshole who  _also_ couldn't come up with more believable excuses, at that. 

He wondered if Ji Hoo was buying them.

And he got his answer when Ji Hoo asked, rather coolly: "Busy enough not to take Yi Jung's calls, but not busy enough to take mine?"  

Woo Bin couldn't help it; he winced.  _Of course_  Ji Hoo saw through his bullshit. "Your timing was better," he said, knowing how lame he sounded.  

" _Woo Bin_ ," Ji Hoo said, in that tone of voice Woo Bin hated because it sounded so warm and kind and reasonable; like he was inviting him to explain without actually demanding it. 

And it worked. He was trying to become a doctor, for crying out loud. Ji Hoo was probably used to coaxing descriptions of symptoms from all his patients - even the most difficult ones.  

Woo Bin dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. Oh, where to begin? "I'm just... I'm trying to sort things out," he said in a low voice. "Talking to Yi Jung now, it's not... it's not yet something I want to do, not until I'm--" 

"What?" 

Woo Bin closed his eyes and sighed. "Not until I'm sure I can talk to him without feeling ashamed of myself." 

He needed a drink. Shit, he needed a stiff drink, probably a liter or two. But Woo Bin knew that if Ji Hoo hung up now, or if he took another step, he wouldn't be willing to talk about this issue again. With anybody. 

And a part of him knew he needed to. 

"Yi Jung is your best friend," Ji Hoo said calmly. "I'm sure if you talk to him about whatever's haunting you, he'll understand." 

"Oh,  _right_. As understanding as Jun Pyo is whenever you talk about Jan Di, you mean?" scoffed Woo Bin - and regretted blurting the words as soon as they were out in the open. "Shit. Sorry, bro. I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just... never mind. Forget what I said."  

"You're not making sense," Ji Hoo said, after a lengthy silence. "How is your situation with Yi Jung similar to mine with--" 

"I like Chu Ga Eul," Woo Bin said - before he could lose his nerve. 

It was the first time he actually  _said_ the words aloud. And now that somebody else had heard them, Woo Bin was surprised to find how  _truly_ he felt that way. 

Ji Hoo, bless him, was so quiet at the other end of the line that Woo Bin was beginning to wonder if he was still there when he replied, "Jan Di's friend?" 

"And Yi Jung's sort of girlfriend," he said, almost spitting the words out. "Well, she's not that yet. Technically. But Yi Jung apparently left her this sort of... promise before he left for Sweden." 

"You've been seeing her?"  

"Sometimes. Not always intentionally," replied Woo Bin, grimacing again. "I mean... we were sort of friends before Yi Jung and all of you left, but after that I've been seeing her around. I wasn't-- you know, chasing after her, if that's what you're thinking. It's just... I got to know her better after spending time with her, and, well... let's just say I understand why he promised to go back to her as soon as he's done with Sweden." 

He could hear Ji Hoo sigh from the other end of the line. "And that's why you don't want to talk to Yi Jung." 

" _I told you_ , I'm trying to sort things out," Woo Bin said. "I mean-- I've stopped seeing Ga Eul. Or, well, I'm  _trying_ to stop myself from wanting to see her. Because I know that if I continue to feel this way about her, I'm going to end up losing Yi Jung and that's..." He gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship over some woman." 

Except  _Chu Ga Eul_ was not just some woman. 

Just like  _So Yi Jung_ was not just some friend.

Oh, what a damnable position he'd placed himself in. 

Ji Hoo's breathing was slow and even; the same thing couldn't be said about Woo Bin's, as he'd felt as though he'd just climbed a mountain twice over. But, curiously, he also felt relieved that someone else knew. 

Maybe Ji Hoo could tell him what to do.   

"You really think your friendship with Yi Jung won't survive this?" he asked quietly. 

Woo Bin shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, if our situations were reversed and I found out he's been making a move on the girl I lo-- _like_ , I can't really say I'll be understanding about the whole thing." 

"I'd like to believe," Ji Hoo started, "that Yi Jung would behave in a more rational manner than Jun Pyo did." 

_That_ got Woo Bin to laugh. "Anyone could, at any given moment."  

"I got out of his wrath alive," Ji Hoo continued. "And we're still friends, to the best of my knowledge. I think fighting over women is something the F4 could survive - you and Yi Jung included." 

Woo Bin stilled, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. "Are you-- are you saying I should risk it?" 

Ji Hoo exhaled slowly. "I'm not outright telling you to pursue Ga Eul. I'm just saying that you shouldn't discard _your_ feelings too soon. While it's good of you to think of Yi Jung, shouldn't the reverse be also true? Your happiness is just as important as his, after all." 

Woo Bin nodded to himself. "I know. I  _know_  that. But all of you are like brothers to me. I can't stand losing any of you - not if I can do something about it."  

"So you'll just... what? Cut this girl out of your life? Pretend you don't feel anything for her?" Ji Hoo chuckled, and it was an unsettling sound. "It's not going to work. Trust me." 

"Then--" Woo Bin turned, unable to stand still. "--then what do you think should I do?" 

"Confront your feelings, Woo Bin. If need be, confront Yi Jung, too. You would gain nothing from lying both to yourself and to him." He paused. "Besides, at the end of the day the decision will not be yours. It will be Ga Eul's. And if she chooses Yi Jung, then you can go on with your life knowing that you did something about your feelings for her. But if she chooses you-- well. Then you'll be able to feel the joy Jun Pyo is experiencing, at this very moment." 

Ji Hoo sounded so wistful then that Woo Bin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "You still love Jan Di, don't you?" 

He couldn't see his friend, but Woo Bin could imagine him straightening himself when he replied with, "It doesn't matter. She's made her choice. And as long as she's happy, then I'm happy for her." 

Ji Hoo laughed again, and it was a sad sort of sound. "At least, that's what I've been telling myself." 

* * *

That night, Woo Bin found himself nearly passed out in his father's den. A bottle of half-empty whisky stood quietly nearby - a witness to his single-minded goal to get drunk as soon as possible. 

And before he lost his nerve, he sent a clear-cut text to Yi Jung's phone:  
_  
Bro. Let's talk._


	14. Chapter 14

Four days later, and Woo Bin  _still_ hadn't yet talked to Yi Jung. 

After sending that initial text, Woo Bin had tried oh-so-very hard to be calm, cool, and patient in anticipating Yi Jung's call. Well, as calm, cool, and patient as one could be - especially since one desperately didn't want to talk about the topic one would eventually bring up once the other party contacted him. Which could happen any time now.

Any day, now.

...Any  _moment_ now, even.

Upon the fourth day of receiving nothing but silence from the potter, Woo Bin decided to stop being such a freakin' wuss and called him.  

Several times.

Funny thing was, the call couldn't connect each and every time - probably indicating that Yi Jung's phone was off.

Which was definitely, curiously odd. Yi Jung  _never_ deliberately kept his phone off for long periods of time.

Unless--

But no, that was absurd.

...was it?

This train of thought bothered Woo Bin so much that he was unable to get much work done. His few hours of blessed uselessness in the office, however, prompted him to call Ji Hoo next. "Bro. Did you talk to Yi Jung lately?" he demanded, even before the doctor had opened his mouth in greeting.

There was definite amusement in Ji Hoo's voice when he said, "Funny, that's how my last conversation with him began. Except he was asking about  _you_."

"I'm serious," Woo Bin said, very nearly pouting as he waved his assistant away when the latter tried to get his attention. He swung his seat to face the window behind him. "I can't contact him. Either his phone is off or--" There it was again, that niggling thought. Shying away from it he added, "You didn't... you know,  _tell him_  about what we talked about, did you?"

A very pregnant moment waltzed by. "You really think I would do that?" Ji Hoo asked quietly.

"No," Woo Bin said quickly, already regretting springing the question. 

"Then why ask?"

"I'm... desperate?" Woo Bin said tentatively. He cleared his throat. "Bro, can we just focus on the issue here?  _I can't contact Yi Jung._  Can you? Did you call him recently?"

"Haven't tried it yet, but I texted him after our talk," Ji Hoo replied after a lengthy silence, causing Woo Bin to feel absurdly relieved his call hadn't been dropped. "Four days ago, was it? I told him you're alive. He didn't reply, but I assumed he got it."

"I texted him too. Told him we needed to talk, but he never called me. That was  _days_ ago. Tried calling him but..." Woo Bin sighed. "It's kind of a weird coincidence, isn't it? Me being unable to reach him just when I decided I needed to talk to him." He paused, then voiced out the fear that's been nagging his brain: "You think he blocked me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Yi Jung wouldn't block you," Ji Hoo scoffed. "Not without a good reason, at least."

"Liking the same woman as he does  _isn't_ a good enough reason for you?" Woo Bin said wryly.

"Something  _he_ doesn't know about yet," Ji Hoo reminded him. "Unless-- does Jun Pyo know?"

" _God_ no," Woo Bin said, with definite feeling. "You think I blurt this out to everyone I talk to? 'Hi, I like Chu Ga Eul. Yi Jung's girlfriend? Anyway, how have  _you_  been?'" He rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Jun Pyo hardly counts as  _everyone_."

"But it's... it's  _Jun Pyo_." Woo Bin paused meaningfully. "Don't tell him I said that." 

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Why not? He'll be happy to know just how  _highly_ you think of him."

Woo Bin emitted a sound of pure frustration from the back of his throat. " _Again_ , let's focus on the issue here," he said firmly. "I want... I just  _want_ to get this thing off my chest. Tell him the truth, like you advised. But I can't do that if I can't talk to him."

"Then you know how he feels every time you choose to ignore his calls." The quietly sanctimonious tone in Ji Hoo's voice was palpable.

Chagrined and chastised, Woo Bin said, "You know why."

" _Again_ , Yi Jung doesn't," Ji Hoo said. "Just be patient, Woo Bin. Contact the museum or the hotel he's staying at, if you really can't reach his phone. And when all else fails, you can always go visit him." He then added as an afterthought, "I heard Sweden is nice this time of year. Get me something if you do."

Woo Bin grimaced. Fly to Sweden, and risk getting personally punched by Yi Jung? Not in his list of priorities right now.

Instead of voicing his hesitations to Ji Hoo, Woo Bin said, with even more definite feeling, "I hate it when you make sense."

"Someone has to among the four of us," Ji Hoo replied before hanging up.

Woo Bin stared at his phone for a few seconds, his mind racing. Speed dialing Yi Jung's number, he was quiet as the now-familiar message played in his ear, informing him that his call would not connect due to some undisclosed reasons.

_Goddamnit, Yi Jung._

If he was a wiser man, he'd tell himself this was  _A Good Thing_. It meant he still had time to think about what he'd say, and say it in a way that would be least offensive to Yi Jung. Who knows, maybe he could even come out of this unscathed, his friendship with the potter intact.

Unfortunately, he  _wasn't_  a wiser man. Which meant that he only saw this as a way of prolonging his misery over the whole thing.  

He stared at his contacts, pensive. His family  _did_ have connections over at Sweden. It would be as easy as dialing a number to know if Yi Jung was alive, well, and just purposely ignoring his calls for some goddamned reason.  
  
_Hn._  
  
Just as he was about to decide on the matter, three short knocks on his door diverted his attention. He looked up in time to see his assistant come in.  
  
"Apologies, Master Song," he said, eyes not quite meeting Woo Bin's. "But you instructed me to tell you  _immediately_ once Shinhwa officials contacted us for the groundbreaking ceremony--"  
  
"When is it?" Woo Bin asked, leaning forward.   
  
"Tomorrow, depending on your availability."  
  
That soon? He would have complained about the extremely short notice - except there was no point to it, really. This  _was_ a priority project after all. He tapped his chin and asked, "What's my schedule then?"  
  
"Two surprise spot checks in the morning, Sir, over at--"  
  
"Cancel them," Woo Bin said, waving a hand. He wasn't really looking forward to uncovering more of his father's problematic dealings anyway. "And confirm my availability tomorrow morning for the ceremony."  
  
"Of course." His assistant bowed before disappearing altogether.    
  
Woo Bin stared at the closed door for a second or two, then turned his attention towards his pile of unfinished work.  
  
Not that he actually  _worked_  on any of them.  
  
So. He was to go to the University tomorrow, was he?  
  
Idly, he wondered if he'd see Chu Ga Eul by then.   
  
Just as he wondered if he'd get to talk to So Yi Jung by then.  
  
Oh, what a curious, damnable position he'd put himself in.  


* * *

Stepping foot in the University grounds the following morning, Woo Bin reminded himself that he was here primarily due to  _professional_  reasons.

In his experience, groundbreaking ceremonies rarely lasted more than an hour. It was purely ceremonial in purpose, though he was informed that this one would be covered by some media people - and rightly so. After all, ventures between the Shinhwa Group and Song Construction, Inc., rarely ever happened, despite their heirs being members of F4 together. Not that any media outlet would be so bold as to say  _why_  that was. 

" _Shinhwa dealing with our kind._ _Jun Pyo's mother is not aware of his business moves, I take it?_ " his father once said.

_Their kind_. Like they had some sort of  _disease_ because of their... less than stellar connections.

Unfortunately, Go Jun Pyo was unavailable to attend and be seen with Song Woo Bin; apparently he was in Canada that day, attending to some other business of his.

Not that  _that_  was new.

The ceremony was to start at ten, as per his preference. He chose to come in earlier than expected, however, because he valued this partnership above all things, as his friendship with Jun Pyo counted as among the most precious things in his life.  _Of course_  he was to give it his preferential attention; he owed Jun Pyo  _that much_.

At least, this was what Woo Bin told the Vice Chancellor then, when she hurriedly came up to meet with him at the lobby. 

"There's really no need to worry about me," he said, dimpling at her as he did so. "I realized that I have not yet fully explored Jun Pyo's university. I intended to do so now, while your office finishes up the preparations for the ceremony. I understand that some members of the media had yet to show up?" He paused, taking in her pained expression. "Perhaps I should apologize for not being as transparent with you about my plans for today--?"

"Oh, no. No! Of course you are free to wander around as you please. Perhaps..." The Vice Chancellor looked around her frantically, "perhaps I can arrange for someone to give you a tour--"

He shook his head. "Like I said, there's no need. I hoped to do it as... inconspicuously as possible. I want to explore without disrupting anything, if I could." And what a big  _if_ that was - considering  _who_ he was. 

Woo Bin nodded at his assistant, then smiled at the Vice Chancellor again. "Please call me  _only_ when everything is ready." And out of the building he went.  

The university grounds, Woo Bin realized then, was bigger than how he remembered it from his last visit. With several buildings already erected, each consisting of several floors, it was almost impossible to navigate the area successfully without a map - if one wasn't a student. 

And Woo Bin certainly  _wasn't_  one.

Looking at the looming buildings before him, Woo Bin stifled a long-suffering sigh and headed towards the one on his left. 

It didn't matter where he went, he told himself. After all, he was here primarily due to  _professional_  reasons. He just wanted to walk around to be familiar with Jun Pyo's university because he hadn't been able to do so earlier, and Jun Pyo's friendship meant the world to him,  _blah blah blahblahblah._  

He certainly  _wasn't_  looking for any particular student in this university or anything.   
  
Especially after he  _still_ hadn't talked to Yi Jung about the whole matter.  
  
_...God_ , who was he kidding?  
  
Woo Bin shoved his hands in his pockets. He could hear faint classroom noises, which could explain the absence of students in the hallways - along with the nonexistence of his mob of worshipful women. The academic ambiance almost made him nostalgic for his days in Shinhwa High, where he, along with the rest of the F4, were young princes in their shared kingdom, assured of their rightful place in society--  
  
The sharp  _clang_ of something hitting metal made Woo Bin pause. Undoubtedly, it was the sound of someone roughly shoved against locker doors. Woo Bin would know, having subjected  _so_ many students to it during his schooldays before - so did the rest of the F4.  
  
What unrepentant bullies they  _all_ had been.  
  
Then they met Geum Jan Di.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" an unmistakably feminine voice demanded, echoing in the near empty hall. " _Ya_. You really think you can get away with this? Pretending to be someone you're not--"   
  
"Let's take her bag," another girl snickered. "I want to see her phone."  
  
"Don't--"  
  
"Shut  _up_ and let us do our business, or  _else_."  
  
Woo Bin grimaced. While he actually  _could_ do something to stop whatever was happening in the area beyond him, doing so would just attract attention to him - something he could honestly go without this morning. Besides, his assistant would be calling him anytime soon and--  
  
"Telling people you know the F4 personally. Just who do you think  _you_ are, you stupid--"  
  
"Give me my phone back.  _Please_."  
  
Woo Bin paused again. That voice, though--  
  
"Why? We're just checking your story. I mean, it's not like anyone here believes you know Go Jun Pyo personally."  
  
"We're really helping you out here, come to think of it."  
  
"I don't need  _this_ kind of help, thank you. Don't you three have better things to do than--"  
  
"You have  _So Yi Jung_ 's contact number?" The girl laughed, and it was an ugly sound. "Just how deluded  _are_ you?"  
  
"Is it real?"  
  
"It can't be. I bet it's just some guy's number with his name on it."  
  
"Wait. Let me get it. Stop scrolling--"  
  
"I  _said_ , give me my phone back."  
  
Woo Bin quickened his pace.    
  
"Stay where you are, or I'm going to break your phone." A few moments passed, and the girl laughed again. "You need this, don't you? It's not like you have enough money to buy a new one."  
  
"What is she even doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Said she's Go Jun Pyo's charity student. I wonder... what did you have to do to get in this school? Or should I say...  _who_?" The innuendo in her words was unmistakable.  
  
As was the malice behind them.  
  
There was barely-controlled fury in the other's voice as she replied, "I'm here to  _study_. Just let me--"  
  
"Ya. You dare talk back to us? I guess being poor  _does_ mean you lack manners, doesn't it. What if I--"  
  
"Prince Song! She has Prince Song's number, too!"  
  
" _Give_ me that--"  
  
Woo Bin cursed. Just a few more steps--  
  
"Call it. Let's see if it's real."  
  
"No! Stop.  _Stop_! That's--"  
  
"--Do you guys hear something ringing?"  
  
Woo Bin  _finally_ turned a corner, in time to see what he'd only been listening to mere moments before: three bullies standing like a wall between freedom and their captured prey, who turned out to be none other than  _Chu Ga Eul_.  
  
_Of course_.  
  
It was like something out of a movie. Because his phone  _was_ making a ruckus, the four of them looked towards his direction. Upon seeing him, however, their faces began displaying various types of emotions - such as shock, bewilderment, awe... and burning embarrassment.   
  
He'd find it funny if he wasn't so damned  _furious_.   
  
And his phone was  _still_ ringing.  
  
Leaning on a locker opposite from them, Woo Bin casually took his phone out of his pocket and nonchalantly took the call. "Chu Ga Eul?" he said, his voice honey-sweet, all the while looking directly at the three women harassing her. "I'm so glad you called. How are you? Do you know how much I missed hearing your pretty voice? When are we going to see each other again?"  
  
The girl holding Ga Eul's phone took a hasty step back, sweat glistening from her forehead. The one behind her looked about ready to faint. The other dropped what she was carrying to the floor - which he assumed was Ga Eul's bag. Not missing out on the opportunity, Ga Eul bent and took it back.  
  
Woo Bin ended the faux call and smiled at them. Its effect on the girls, however, was akin to him taking out a weapon. And well, they weren't  _exactly_ wrong.  
  
He held his hand out, palm up. Wordlessly, Ga Eul's phone was given to him.  
  
"I'm going to count to three," he said. "I expect by that time, the three of you have already disappeared from my sight. Oh, and that after this you'll be telling everyone you know that Chu Ga Eul is under the F4'sprotection... specifically,  _mine_." He took a step towards the group, who - to their credit - stood their ground. "If I find out that she got hurt in any way... all of you, especially  _you_ \--" He gently tapped the leader's chin, "will get to see me angry." He chuckled humorlessly. "I have a feeling you won't like it."  
  
It's a variation of a tactic he used before indulging in mindless brawls against mindless men. This worked on people who had absolutely nothing to gain from fighting him - and they knew it.  
  
He checked his watch - and  _grinned_. "One.  _Two_ \--"  
  
And off they went, almost stumbling and tripping on their pretty heels as they did.  
  
Woo Bin watched them go for a moment, before quickly turning to give Ga Eul her phone - and his undivided attention. Reaching for her arm he asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to come after them?"  
  
Her cheeks were becomingly pink, he noticed. "I wish-- You shouldn't have seen that," she said, her voice small and wounded. "I can take care of myself very well, thank you. Besides--" Ga Eul glanced at him a moment before angling her arm away - out of his hold. "--it's not like you  _know_ me."  
  
_Shit_. Shitshit _shit_. Woo Bin let his arms fall to his sides, a sense of dread overcoming him. "I'm sorry. I can explain that." Could he, without admitting how he felt about her? Hastily, he amended the statement with, "I can-- I can make up for it."  
  
She shook her head and busied herself with adjusting her bag. "You don't  _have_ to. You don't owe me anything--"  
  
"We're friends, aren't we? Please." He reached for her arm, but let his hand drop before he got to touch her. "I'm sorry. I must have humiliated you that day. I didn't mean to do it, I  _swear_. What I did was stupid and wrong and  _god_ , Ga Eul, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Believe in that, at least.  _Please_."  
  
She must have been surprised at the vehemence of his words;  _h_ _e_  certainly was, and he was  _saying_ them.  
  
Ga Eul looked up. Something in her eyes softened as she regarded him, and ruefully he wondered if he looked as appropriately pathetic as he felt. "You have a habit of showing up unexpectedly, Sunbae. Someone should cure you of that," she said, and thankfully she seemed less guarded, more relaxed around him now. He must have said something  _right_ , then. "Why are you even  _here_?"  
  
There was only one way to see if she'd forgiven him or not. He held out his hand to her. "Why bother telling you when I can  _show_ you?"   
  
She eyed his hand suspiciously.  
  
Woo Bin grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

"You should have said something earlier," Woo Bin insisted as he led the way out of the building.   
  
"About what?" Ga Eul asked, her attention on the path before them.  
  
He shot her a look as though asking her:  _really?_  
  
She caught his eyes and rolled her own in response. "I told you; I'm fine. I can handle them myself." A beat, then, "Not all women need a handsome man to take care of their problems for them. You  _have_ to remember that."  
  
He wasn't convinced. He'd seen firsthand how helpless she'd been the moment he rounded that corner; how menacing those three girls had been to her. The images flashing in his brain of  _what could have been_  weren't pretty - especially since he was very familiar with the possible outcomes of that situation. "If I hadn't come--"  
  
"If you hadn't come, they would have taken my phone, sure, but then I would  _have_ a reason to report them." She glanced at him. "Those three are notorious troublemakers. I think the school just needs an actual complaint to act on to get them expelled. Stealing my phone  _and_ causing me undue emotional distress qualify as grievous offenses, especially since I can use the CCTV footage from the hallway as evidence to support my case. But since you stepped in and chased them away... I guess you saved  _them_ , Sunbae, from undergoing all of that." She seemed amused at the notion.  
  
Woo Bin turned towards Ga Eul and frowned. " _Ya_ , that's not what I..."   
  
She looked at him innocently.  
  
_Shit_.   
  
"You know, they  _could've_  hurt you," he said, crossing his arms defensively.   
  
"But they didn't, so..." She shrugged.  
  
"But they  _could_ have," he insisted. "I prevented that."  
  
"You don't know that." She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
_Shiiiiit._  
  
"Are you-- are you saying I actually helped them even if they had been bullying you?" The realization tasted ugly in his mouth.  
  
Ga Eul nodded. "I'll be sure to tell them they owe you their thanks when I see them again. Some of us students have manners, after all." She patted him on the arm.   
  
"I didn't-- That's not--" 

 _Goddamnit!_  
  
Why was it that when it came to  _this woman_  his chivalry wasn't just wasted, but also caused more harm than good? It was like his reputation as  _Don Juan_  could be put to question when it came to her. Woo Bin  _deflated_. There was no other word for it. "That wasn't what I wanted to do _at all_. What I really wanted to do was to--"  _save you_. "--help  _you_. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Again, it's something you don't have to do." She grinned. Taking mercy on him she said, "But I'm not  _completely_ ungrateful for your presence earlier. I have to admit, you looked really cool doing what you did. That should count for something _,_ right?"  
  
Ah.  _Now_ they were talking. He perked up immediately. "And were you?"  
  
"Was I what?"  
  
"Counting." He dimpled at her.  
  
Ga Eul laughed. "Do I need to? You only had to  _breathe_ to be cool - which, I'm sure, is something you're aware of. Besides--" Here her expression shifted, becoming more guarded, closed, "--I'm sure you do it for  _all_ your other women, too."  
  
He blinked, caught unawares at the sudden change in her mood. "My other--"  
  
She sniffed. "I suppose that's why you purposely ignored me that day, didn't you? You were out impressing some other girl and you didn't want her to know you associate yourself with a-- with a commoner like  _me_. That's why you were-- that's why you did  _that_." Ga Eul raised her chin and fairly bristled with indignation. "I don't even know why I let men like you--"  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Woo Bin had to grab her arm before she walked away from him which, judging from her stance, she was seconds away from doing. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She crossed her arms and peered up at him. "It's true, isn't it?"  
  
\--how did their conversation even turn into something like this? His brain had to do a bit of a run through of how their talk went before he was able to formulate a response. " _No!_ No, of course not. There were no 'other women' involved, Ga Eul. I was just... I was just doing business that day. Really."   
  
"Here?"  
  
"F4 business," he said quickly. "The school  _is_ owned by Jun Pyo and--"   

She shook her head. "Still doesn't explain why you  _had_ to do what you did."  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and did his best to look appropriately contrite. "Let's just say I had a lot of things going on in my mind, back then."  _Concerning you. Concerning us_. "I guess I just sort of... panicked."  
  
Her brows rose. "Seeing me made  _you_ panic?"  
  
Woo Bin supposed she had every right to doubt him; his explanation did sound ridiculous, even to his own ears. Still, what he said was the truth.  
  
Or at least, a version of it. "What can I say? You make me feel many,  _many_ things." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, his expression teasing all the while.  
  
_Don't think too much on this, Ga Eul._  
  
It worked. She expelled her breath loudly, pulled her hand away and said, "Ya. I'm  _serious_ , Woo Bin-Sunbae. I want to know--"  
  
"I'll tell you the truth," he said quietly, as a compromise. "One day. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I just need to... think on it more, for a little while."  
  
_I can't tell you everything - not until I've talked to Yi Jung first.  
  
_ It was his commitment to himself and he would damn well follow-through with it. _  
_  
She gazed at him, and there were a lot of unasked questions in her eyes. Tentatively she ventured with, "Is it something I should be afraid of?"   
  
"It depends," he said flippantly. Honestly.   
  
_It'll depend on how you feel about me. About Yi Jung.  
  
__And whether or not I'll be able to accept your answer._  
  
Ga Eul opened her mouth to speak when his phone rang.   
  
Again.  
  
It was his assistant - and his timing couldn't have been better. Woo Bin made a mental note to give him a bonus once they were back in the office. He was, after all, a very generous employer. "Got it. I'll be there," he responded after the man told him that everything was all set.

"Leaving already?" she asked him.  
  
Was it his imagination, or did she sound disappointed for a second there? Woo Bin glanced at her. "I told you I'll show you why I'm here, didn't I? Let's get going, then." He offered her his arm.  
  
To his satisfaction, she showed little hesitation in taking it.

* * *

  
Their arrival at the construction site was well-documented, with camera flashes warmly greeting them as soon as they were spotted by members of the press. Woo Bin pasted on a genial smile and waved importantly at some of them, already accustomed to this role.  
  
Ga Eul's hold on him tightened - reminding him that she, on the other hand, wasn't. "Is--is there a party?" she asked, sounding flustered.  
  
Woo Bin leaned towards her. "The F4 business I told you about earlier," he said. "This is it."   
  
"Oh," she said faintly. "But why is there--"  
  
"Master Song!" his assistant said, with the Vice Chancellor right at his heels. "The groundbreaking ceremony is about to start. We should--"  
  
"Your designated seat is ready," the Vice Chancellor announced. Then her eyes slid over to Ga Eul and her brows rose in surprise. "Miss Chu? Why are you here? And during school hours no less?" The censure in her voice was unmistakable.  
  
Ga Eul bowed. "Vice Chancellor," she said demurely. "I was--"  
  
"I invited her," Woo Bin said, patting the arm looped around his while addressing the school executive. "I thought it would be better if a student from this university was also around to witness this activity. Besides, she's a friend of mine and Jun Pyo's." He gave Ga Eul a reassuring smile. "I want her here."  
  
She blinked at him but didn't say anything - if one didn't count the blush on her cheeks.

The Vice Chancellor pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stiffly commented, "What a fine, marvelous idea, Master Song. But if you wanted attendees from the school to be present, we could have arranged for the Student Council to represent--"  
  
"But there's really no need to disrupt them from their schoolwork. They'll read about it in the paper tomorrow, anyway," Woo Bin told her.  
  
Seeing that the Vice Chancellor was still wearing quite a severe, disapproving expression - and that Ga Eul was fidgeting uncomfortably beside him - Woo Bin thought he needed to say something charming to diffuse the situation... so he did. He made a show of looking around him before casually saying, "Your preparations this morning are quite commendable, Madam. You and your team have so far exceeded my expectations." He placed a hand on her arm and leaned forward. "I'll be sure to mention it to Jun Pyo next time we talk."     
  
And it worked. The Vice Chancellor actually blushed and glowed at the sentiment. "W-Well! That's-- that's mighty kind of you--"  
  
Ga Eul stared at her, agog.  
  
"Where are we seated?" he asked politely.   
  
"Of course! Of course, right this way please." And the Vice Chancellor happily lead them towards it.  
  
His assistant had made arrangements so that there was an empty seat beside his.  _Good_. Woo Bin made another mental note to increase the bonus he was going to give him. He  _was_ a very generous employer, after all.   
  
"I can't believe it!" Ga Eul squealed once they were seated. She pulled on his arm. "You made Miss Han smile? She  _never_ smiles at anyone! Oh, I wish I'd taken a picture of her as proof."  
  
Woo Bin turned to her and scoffed. "Ya. You make it sound like you were doubting my charms."  
  
Ga Eul laughed. "I'll be sure  _never_ to do that again from now on."  
  
"And I'll be sure to forget that you sort of insulted me today." He winked at her.   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him in response.  
  
The opening ceremony went by in a blur. At one point Woo Bin gave a perfunctory speech about how unbelievably  _glad_ he was about the construction project, how undeniably _happy_ he was to be working with Jun Pyo's very  _very_ talented pool of people - and he was sure to lay the charisma on thick. His eyes met Ga Eul's and, somehow, he'd managed to keep a straight face on even though hers was far from it, the minx.  
  
The time for the groundbreaking ceremony had come. Woo Bin was given a safety helmet and a ceremonial shovel to use, but he asked for one more set. He passed his own to Ga Eul, who looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"But--"  
  
"You're my  _guest,_ Ga Eul," he reminded her before taking the hard hat from her fingers and gently setting it on her head. "You're not going to leave me to fend for myself  _now_ , are you? Not after I passionately defended you from the Vice Chancellor?" He tweaked her on the chin.   
  
She sighed. "Miss Han is going to kill me," she said forlornly.  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't," was his promise as he helped her up to her feet.   
  
Together with Jun Pyo's executives and his company's own, the two of them dug their shovels into the ground and smiled at the camera when prompted. Woo Bin then made a comically exaggerated move with his shovel, making Ga Eul and the others laugh.  
  
After some more speeches and a ceremonial toast for the success of their endeavors - they were done.

The Vice Chancellor took the microphone and said, "On behalf of Shinhwa University, we wish to thank everyone for witnessing this momentous event. We are--"

Woo Bin's assistant signaled that some important people wanted to talk to him. He caught that look, frowned, and turned to Ga Eul. "Would you like something to eat? There's a buffet waiting for us in the office, I was told. You could--"  
  
Ga Eul shook her head apologetically. "I can't; I'm sorry, Sunbae. I have class in an hour and I have to prepare for it. I really have to go."  
  
"...Oh," he said, fighting disappointment and barely winning.  
  
"Thank you for this, though? It sure was..." She searched for an appropriate word and settled on, "...something."  
   
"It was work," Woo Bin said, pouting slightly. "I'll bring you somewhere fun next time."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I look forward to it."  
  
He watched her leave, and only when her silhouette had disappeared in the distance did he - begrudgingly - face the executives waiting for him.

His phone vibrated after a few minutes. Excusing himself, he took it out and saw that he had received several text messages.  
  
One of them was from Ga Eul:  _I had fun, Woo Bin-Sunbae. It was nice seeing you again._  
  
Woo Bin grinned.   
  
At least something good came out of this mundane activity, he thought.

The other was, surprisingly, from an unknown number. It read:

_This is So Yi Jung. If needed, you may reach me through this number instead of the old one. Thank you and good day._

Another text message from the same number read:

_Woo Bin, you ass. Someone robbed me, can you believe it? Sweden's not as safe as advertised. Got your texts, though. Call me through this number as soon as you can. I may have to kill you if you don't._

_-_

  
**Author's Notes** : calm before the storm dun dun dun dunnnnn


	16. Chapter 16

"Hel--"  
  
 " _Robbed_ , Yi Jung?" came Woo Bin sharp words, even before his friend had stopped talking.  
  
A pause, and then a low chuckle reverberated from the other end of the line. "An hour after I sent the text and  _then_  you call. Makes one wonder if you just don't value our friendship anymore, Song Woo Bin."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, man. I was working when I got your text; I  _had_ to wait until I got back here at the office before calling you. Do you  _want_ my clients to see me explode?"  
  
"Wasn't asking you to," Yi Jung said easily. "I texted you to tell you my new number and the reason for changing it. I was robbed, not kidnapped or harmed in any way. I'm  _fine_ , in case you're wondering."  
  
"Well you  _are_  still talking, so I kinda figured you still have your wits about you, at the very least." Taking in a more somber tone he asked, while loosening his tie, "Did you catch whoever it is that robbed you? What did they get?"  
  
"Just my phone," Yi Jung replied. "And no, not yet. Whoever did it had a face mask on and some kind of modulator. Didn't recognize the voice, but they were speaking Korean."  
  
"You were robbed by Korean nationals... in  _Sweden_?" Woo Bin queried, raising a brow.   
  
He could almost imagine Yi Jung shrugging as he replied, "...more or less."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"I just meant that things happened so fast some details might be a bit... I don't know, murky, to me now."  
  
Woo Bin thought about that for a bit before saying, a bit carefully, "Well, them speaking Korean narrows the search a bit, doesn't it? I'll call my men, tell them--"  
  
"You'll do no such thing," Yi Jung told him firmly. "It's  _just_ a phone. I got all the information I needed from the old downloaded into the new one anyway. Took the phone company several days though, which was why I was offline for the most part. Being cut off from everyone was the most infuriating part of the ordeal, let me tell you."  
  
"All the more reason to punish whoever robbed you, don't you think?" Woo Bin asked.   
  
"Just let it be, Woo Bin," Yi Jung placated. He paused for a while. "Let me handle things here. I have an inkling who did it, but as long as I'm not sure--"  
  
"You  _know_ who did it to you?"  
  
"Weren't you listening? I said I have an  _inkling_. No use acting out  _now_ when I can't confirm it."   
  
"But  _who_  do you think--"  
  
Yi Jung sighed. "I open my mouth, tell you to drop it, but  _you_ \--"  
  
"Yo, how did you even get robbed anyway?" Woo Bin turned away from his window, grimacing.  
  
He paused. "Do you  _really_ want to hear the specifics?"  
  
"Just the part where you're apparently without any sort of bodyguards there."   
  
"I don't need them."  
  
What a load of bullshit. Woo Bin said so and added, with a hint of anger in his voice, "Yi Jung you  _idiot_ , you could have been  _killed_. You could have died while you're out there and we wouldn't have known. _I_  wouldn't have known."  _That_ , he supposed, was where his indignation was stemming from - he wasn't able to protect his friend, didn't know he was in some sort of trouble, couldn't help in any way. Man, distance could be a bitch. "Bodyguards are supposed to prevent that shit from ever happening to you and--"  
  
But Yi Jung was chuckling again, prompting Woo Bin to ask, quite irritably, "What the hell's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just remembering all the times  _I_  called  _you_ but you didn't answer. It was fun, trying to imagine all the things that could have happened to you back then."  
  
Woo Bin paused, suddenly caught between indignation and shame. He cleared his throat. "That's-- that's different."  
  
"Oh?" Yi Jung asked. "So you're free to overreact to what had happened to me but--"  
  
"I'm not overreacting," Woo Bin said, rubbing the spot between his eyebrows.   
  
_God_ , he could use a drink. He really should have thought about going home instead of going back to the office after the groundbreaking ceremony but here they were; what's done was done. He cancelled all his afternoon appointments though, so at least he had so many hours off to do as he wished - depending on how this conversation went.  
  
And, well, it wasn't going nicely.  
  
He hadn't even brought up the main topic yet!  
  
"You just said you'll be calling your men," Yi Jung reminded him.   
  
"To  _guard_ you, man, because it seems you need--"  
  
"It could have meant a million things, especially since I'm well aware of what your men's specialty  _is_."  
  
"And thank goodness for that, isn't it?" And wouldn't one know it, he actually  _meant_ that sentiment. "Do you really think I'll stand idly by while my friends get  _assaulted_?"  
  
" _Robbed_ , Woo Bin. There's a difference."  
  
Woo Bin emitted a sound of pure frustration. If he didn't know better he'd think Yi Jung was  _protecting_ this suspect - but that was just stupid. "Not from where I'm standing."  
  
Yi Jung sighed again. "Can we stop talking about what happened to me? I'm  _fine_. You're just wasting your time." He then added, rather testily, "In any case, what I really wanted to know is why the hell you weren't taking or returning my calls a few weeks ago. What, were you so busy with work you couldn't take any time off to say hello?"  
  
Rubbing at his face, Woo Bin was quite uncertain how to respond to that question without sounding like... like some sort of asshole. Which, when it came to Yi Jung, he unfortunately  _had_ been. Tentatively he said, "Something like that."  
  
"Woo Bin--"  
  
"It's not just work," he added somewhat loudly. "I've been sort of... busy with... other things."  
  
"Other things," Yi Jung echoed. "You mean women?"  
  
"Wom _a_ n," Woo Bin corrected, slightly miffed at the connotation. "Singular."  
  
"Ah." Yi Jung chuckled. "Now why am I not surprised that I'm playing second fiddle to some woman?"  
  
"She's hardly  _just_ 'some woman'," Woo Bin clarified. He cleared his throat. It was now or never. "You would know, bro."  
  
"I would?" Yi Jung asked.   
  
"Actually... yes."   
  
"...And?"  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"Come  _on_ , Woo Bin. Shouldn't you be bragging to me what she looked like, by now? How good she is in bed? How fast of a learner she is about the 'ways of Don Juan', as you put it?"  
  
Woo Bin frowned. While he took pride in his earlier conquests, hearing them being thrown at his face in  _this_ manner wasn't at all... pleasant. In fact, they sounded a wee bit insulting, to say the least.  
  
Yi Jung was obviously teasing, but still, it hit a nerve. "I haven't bedded her yet, if you must know," he said - and there was an edge to his tone that he couldn't control. Just thinking about it made him--  
  
\--well, never mind.  
  
"Really?" Yi Jung commented, sounding really amused by now. "So. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing!" Woo Bin said quickly, still frowning as he spoke. "What makes you think--"  
  
"I'm just trying to make sense of all of this," Yi Jung said. "You're interested in a girl - singular. You obviously devote time for her - at my expense, I might add - but you haven't slept with her?" He tsked. "Something isn't adding up. I'm assuming it's her fault - unless of course it's  _yours_ , and I was actually being kind to you."  
  
"You speak as though you've slept with  _all_  the women you're interested in," Woo Bin said dryly.  
  
"I try," Yi Jung said, laughing.  
  
"Even  _after_  meeting Ga Eul?"   
  
_That_  got Yi Jung to stop laughing long enough to say, "Well you would know the answer to that - wouldn't you?"  
__  
No.  
  
The answer was _no._  
  
And Woo Bin knew it; of course he did.  
  
He curled his lip but said nothing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yi Jung asked, seemingly sensing that Woo Bin was not, in any way, privy to his lightheartedness. "You're not going to tell me this isn't a good time to talk to you, are you? I mean--"  
  
"Yi Jung," Woo Bin cut in, stupidly feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I need to be very honest with you, okay? I have-- I have something to tell you but I need to know--" He paused, not knowing how to continue that particular train of thought. "Just... whatever happens, know that I value our friendship over anything and everything else. You  _are_ my best friend, after all. I mean-- you know that, don't you?"  
  
And Yi Jung said, after several moments of silence, "Ya. You sound serious."  
  
"I am," Woo Bin said, scratching the back of his neck, unsurprised to find some stiffness there. "I mean-- I am." He laughed, feeling just a bit embarrassed over how sentimental all this bullshit sounded.  
  
"Woo Bin," Yi Jung said. "...Are you dying?"  
  
Woo Bin snorted. "It's nothing  _that_ dramatic." He paused again. "Or--or it could be, depending on--"   
  
"What the hell is it, then? All your stalling is making me nervous."  
  
_Tell me about it._  He opened his mouth, closed it - as though he wasn't quite sure how to word his query. Then, "I'm-- I  _have_ been... spending time with this girl," Woo Bin began. God, all these things felt like he was pulling his own  _teeth_. "She's just... she's amazing. Funny and sweet and kind and just... I think-- no, I  _know_ that I'm falling. For her."  
  
"All this build-up for a  _girl_?" Yi Jung exhaled loudly. "I'm going to  _kill_ you, you know that? I thought it was something serious--"  
  
"It's Ga Eul," Woo Bin said, before he could lose his nerve.   
  
He couldn't explain it, but the silence between them  _now_ had morphed into something cold and forboding.  
  
Then Yi Jung said, "What?"  
  
"I know," Woo Bin said, racking his brain for something, anything, to make this conversation somehow  _better_. "I mean-- I know what she means to you, what you mean to her, but I can't help it--"  
  
"What do you  _mean_ you can't help it?" Yi Jung demanded. "Wait. You're telling me-- are you actually telling me that you're falling for Ga Eul? _Chu Ga Eul_?"  
  
It sounded wrong, coming from So Yi Jung's mouth like that - like he had committed some sort of crime. Some sort of unforgivable sin. But goddamnit it was the truth, no matter how ugly it sounded. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't plan on doing it, I swear. It just... happened."  
  
"You're joking," Yi Jung said, after a few seconds. "This is a joke.  _Tell me_  you're joking."  
  
"Bro--"  
  
"Don't 'bro' me, you--" Yi Jung swore loudly. "For fuck's sake, Woo Bin. Why the hell do you feel like this is something I needed to know?"   
  
"Because you should!" Woo Bin shouted, before catching himself. "I can't-- I refuse to do anything about all of this without you knowing. I'm--"  
  
Yi Jung laughed, and it was an ugly sound. "What, were you expecting me to tell you that it's okay? That  _this_ is okay?"  
  
"No. I just wanted--"  
  
This was a mistake. This was a mistake and shit, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Shitshitshit _shit_. He tried again, "I'm not--"  
  
"You're just going to hurt her, Woo Bin." The tiredness in Yi Jung's voice was unmistakable.   
  
But it stoked Woo Bin's ire better than anything could. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" Yi Jung said. "I know you better than anyone else. When it comes to women, you're just after one thing. After that, they're just garbage to you." He laughed again. "No wonder you were never in any serious relationship."  
  
It was probably a good thing that Yi Jung was nowhere near him; he would have hit him just for that comment alone. Woo Bin closed his eyes, tried to reign in his anger. Yi Jung losing his shit was expected, but him losing his  _wasn't_. "I don't want to fight you on this."  
  
"Yeah? Sure sounded like it when you brought it up." Then Yi Jung added, "Man, you really had me going with that protective shit of yours. Were you concerned about me? Or would you really rather have me dead? Just be honest."  
  
Woo Bin gritted his teeth. He had patience in abundance, but he was not a  _saint_. "I said I don't want to fight you on this. Doesn't mean I  _wo_ _n't_."  
  
"Is that a threat?"   
  
"Doesn't have to be."  
  
" _Get_ your filthy hands off of her, Woo Bin. She's too good for you. Chu Ga Eul is--"  
  
"--not yours, bro," Woo Bin said, knowing that he was stepping on toes at that very moment and suddenly caring very little about it. If Yi Jung wanted to fight--  
  
\--well, he was never one to back out from it. "At least, not in any way that's legally binding. Hell, she's not even your girlfriend."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Yi Jung snarled. "You don't think I actually  _regret_ leaving her behind? After all she's done for me--"  
  
"--You left her for Sweden?" he finished for him. "I was wondering about that, myself."  
  
"Shut  _up_. I don't have to explain anything--"  
  
"You left her all alone, and for what? Pursuing your own dream while not caring about how she'll get hers?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Woo Bin dared him. "Unless, of course, you don't want to talk to her. I mean, isn't that why you haven't been calling her at all?"  
  
" _Shut_ \--"  
  
"I've been taking care of your girl for you, So Yi Jung," Woo Bin told him point-blank. "You and Jan Di left her to fend for herself. All the times she needed you,  _I_  was there. I was a  _friend_ to her, something you never were. So don't you dare tell me I'm going to hurt her, because God knows I won't. And she's--"  
  
"I  _said_ \--"  
  
"Ya, are you seriously wondering why I fell for her, when you know the answer to that yourself?"  
  
Yi Jung took a deep breath, obviously fighting for control. Then, "Song Woo Bin. If you hurt her in any way I swear to God I will kill you. It won't matter how many bodyguards you have; I  _will_ kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"Not if you're a million miles away," Woo Bin said, before severing the connection and throwing his phone to the floor in disgust.  
  
Shit.  
  
Shit. __  
  
Just--  
  
_Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the hardest thing to write i swear i'm just. i can't don't touch me


	17. Chapter 17

Before he knew it, harsh sunlight was piercing through the foggy haziness of his sleep-deprived brain, robbing him of blessed unconsciousness.

"Close the blinds," he murmured into the void, turning his head and burrowing deeper into his pillow.

A few seconds went by. Then, as if sensing that his wishes remained unheeded, he lifted his head a fraction of an inch to glare in the general direction of the window. "Are you deaf? I  _said_ close the blinds."

"Apologies, Young Master," his butler said, and to his credit he  _did_ sound apologetic. "Your father orders you to meet him in the dining hall in approximately ten minutes for breakfast."

Woo Bin stifled a groan. This was  _why_ he hated mornings. Whoever said people couldn't get up whenever they wanted ought to be shot. "Tell him I died," he said, pulling his blanket up to cover his entire body. Let the whole world forget he existed, just for a little while more. "Tell him you found me dead. Tell him-"

His butler sighed. "You have nine minutes, Young Master Song."

He contemplated on ignoring the silent threat embedded in those words.  _Nine minutes._  God, he'd  _give_ his right arm so he could sleep for nine minutes more.

Yet even  _he_ was cognizant of what could happen if his father's commands went ignored.

With that pretty thought in mind, Woo Bin pushed himself up - feeling more than just a tiny bit peeved. " _Ya_. You should have told him I was indisposed. Don't you have any regard for my comfort? I haven't slept for more than three hours thanks to you!" He raked a hand through his hair, feeling the stirrings of an incoming headache and hating them. "You know what time I went home last night. You  _know_ -"

"Eight minutes. Your father ordered-"

"Ordered?" Woo Bin repeated, blinking. He really didn't like the sound of  _that_.

His butler hesitated before saying, "I will advise you to get dressed, Sir." He took the clothes hanging from the dresser and handed it to Woo Bin. "Your father," he started to say, "is in a mood."

Woo Bin snorted. "Like  _I'm_ not," he said. But he did take the offered clothing and reluctantly rose from his bed.

God. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk too much last night. Had he known his father would oh-so-suddenly summon him in the morning, Woo Bin would definitely  _not_ have gotten drunk last night.

Hell. Who was he kidding?

_You're only going to hurt her, Woo Bin._

_No wonder you were never in any serious relationship._

He winced. Now he was nursing the mother of all hangovers, and whose fault was that?

_So Yi Jung, you ass._

Got to hand it to the potter, though - he knew  _exactly_ where to hit Woo Bin.

"Two minutes, Young-"

"I  _got_ it!" Woo Bin snapped as he moved towards the door, buttoning his shirt as he did.

There was dead weight in his stomach as he headed towards the dining hall; he attributed it to having too much blood in his alcoholic system. He really, really needed to be numb right now, and all this walking was  _not_ helping matters.

The day hadn't even begun yet, and here Woo Bin was, wishing it was already over.

"You look like hell," his father succinctly told him, soon as he'd sat down his usual seat at the table.

Woo Bin chuckled humorlessly. "But do I still look human to you?"

"Quite," Song Senior said, with a slight shrug.

"Then I guess I haven't drunk enough last night." He waved away his butler when the man tried to set his plate before him. "I'm not hungry."

"I called you down for  _breakfast_ , Woo Bin," his father said with mild censure, gesturing for the butler to set his food up anyway. "The least you can do is eat with me. It's been quite a while since we sat together, don't you agree?"

"I'll just make a mess out of anything I eat," Woo Bin replied, fighting the urge to plant his face on the table. "Think of it as me saving our servants from having to clean up. Not to mention what me hurling will do to  _your_ appetite." He pushed his plate away and leaned further into his seat. The smell alone was causing his senses to go haywire. "I'm  _such_ a considerate son, aren't I?"

Song Senior said nothing in response, merely wiped his mouth with a napkin. Then, "Your Secretary told me that you haven't gone to work in a week."

He snorted. "I guess with me gone he has to report to  _someone_." His temple was throbbing. Woo Bin swiped his father's glass of water and placed it there. "The company's still standing, as far as I can tell.  _Please_ don't tell me this summons is you telling me I need to go back soon?"

His father studied him for a few moments. "Is there anything I should know?"

_How about me ruining almost twenty-years' worth of friendship over a girl who may not be capable of returning my affections?_  He shook his head, then wished he hadn't. "What can I say? I never realized how much working for the company had made me into this boring, straitlaced person. I missed the old me; he was a fun guy."

" _Woo Bin_ ," his father cautioned.

He sighed loudly. "You need not concern yourself over my affairs, Father," he said, opting a more serious demeanor. "I know better than trouble you with things I can handle."

And really, all things considered he  _was_  handling this matter pretty damned well, wasn't he?

_Get your filthy hands off of her._

_She's too good for you._

Woo Bin barely managed to resist hurling the glass of water onto the floor. That sneaky son of a-

"Oh?" Song Senior said, reaching for his coffee now. "And yet it seems as though I  _do_ get troubled by your affairs, even if you don't wish me to be."

He set the glass down and frowned. His father was now speaking in a tone he intensely disliked. "I-what?"

"Tell me," his father began benignly, "since when did it become a habit of yours to cross the Parks?"

"The-" Woo Bin drew his brows together. "-Parks?"

Now  _there_ was a name he hadn't thought of in a while.

Or  _ever_.

"Don't play dumb," Song Senior warned him. "It doesn't suit you."

The dead weight in his stomach settled even lower. God. So  _this_ was why he was 'ordered' to have breakfast with his father; he was needed to explain  _something_.

Problem was, he didn't even know what that something  _was_.

"I  _haven't_ crossed them!" he said vehemently. "I overlooked everything they did in our company. I even used their materials in Jun Pyo's school despite how ridiculously overpriced they are. I'm sure I did everything I could  _not_ to offend them!"

"Within our office premises, perhaps," his father said, just  _looking_ at him. Woo Bin fought the urge to squirm; he was not  _twelve_ , for crying out loud. "But does it hold true outside of it as well?"

"Of course!" Woo Bin said with feeling.

What the  _hell_ was going on?

Song Senior's keen eyes scrutinized him. Taking a sip of his coffee he said, "Do you know that Park Jung's eldest daughter is attending Shinhwa University?"

And the confusion just kept piling up. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure that's an interesting tidbit-"

"Park Yo Na," his father said, as though he hadn't spoken, "is almost your age. She also had some interesting things to say about you, last time her father and I spoke."

"...Park Yo Na?" The name didn't ring a bell. He was sure any acquaintance of his did  _not_ bear that name. And considering he'd been living like a damned monk these past few months, he was pretty certain that was  _not_  the name of any woman he'd slept with, either. Woo Bin shook his head. "I don't know her."

"Then you never assaulted her last week?"

" _Assaulted_?" The accusation had him launching to his feet, despite the severity of his pounding head. "I  _never_ -"

"She told us quite a tale, that girl. Said that you visited her in school last week, threatened her and her friends." Song Senior set his coffee down and looked at him. "Did you?"

"I-"

Visited her in school last week.

_Last week._

Attending Shinhwa University.

Which was where Woo Bin was last week, come to think of it.

_I'm going to count to three. I expect that by that time, the three of you have already disappeared from my sight._

_If I found out that she got hurt in any way, all of you... will get to see me angry._

"This woman..." Woo Bin said slowly, as memories came up to the surface. "Short legs? Pointed chin? Red hair, up to-" He gestured at his neck. "-here?"

His father barely blinked. He took that to mean  _yes_.

Shit.

And now, as he remembered  _exactly_ who Park Yo Na was, Woo Bin sagged into his chair.

She was the leader of the trio of women harassing Ga Eul in school.

She was that girl he-

Shit.

On one hand, it wasn't like he laid a hand on any part of her.

On the other hand-

_...Shit!_

"I didn't  _assault_ her," Woo Bin reiterated. "If anything, I actually prevented her from assaulting someone else. I helped her  _not_  be expelled from school!"

"Woo Bin-"

"She was threatening someone I ca- a friend of mine," he explained earnestly. "So I... may have threatened her and her friends in return. But I didn't touch her or any of them, I swear, Father. You  _have_ to believe me."

"You're being careless again," Song Senior remarked harshly. "What did I say about committing such impudent acts?"

"I never knew she was Park Jung's daughter," he defended himself. "I never knew Park Jung could even  _have_ a daughter. But even if I did, the fact that she was harassing Ga Eul-"

"Ga Eul?"

Woo Bin paused. His father didn't really  _need_ to know about her. "She's- my friend," he said. "She's also attending Shinhwa University." And that was  _all_ he was willing to divulge.

His father asked for a refill of his coffee, seemingly contemplating on something. Then, "And this... Ga Eul," he said, "is she the reason why we have a partnership with Shinhwa in the first place?"

It was all Woo Bin could do  _not_ to get a heart attack. "How did you-?"

"The financial reports from the last semester," his father said, gesturing vaguely. "It stated that your office donated a hefty sum to Shinhwa University. I had someone look into the details." He chuckled. "I didn't know you're into sponsoring commoners nowadays."

His neck felt as though it was being squeezed by merciless hands. Who knew his father even have enough material time to read through  _those_ reports? He cleared his throat again. "When the mood calls for it." Pause. "But you're right; she  _is_ the reason we got a deal with Jun Pyo. You can't take  _that_ against me."

"It  _was_ a rather profitable venture." He stirred cream into his coffee. As if coming into a decision he then said, "You've always been overprotective of your friends; that much I know about you. If what you're saying about Park Yo Na is true-"

"It is!" Woo Bin insisted.

"-then I'll talk to her father," Song Senior said, "and tell him there's no need for you to beg for her forgiveness."

"-beg?" he repeated incredulously. "Is that why you called me down here? Is that what you want me to do?  _Beg_ for-"

"It was either that," his father remarked gravely, "or let them have your head."

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

"So... either I say sorry or I'm dead?" he clarified, half-hoping he misunderstood things.

To his father's credit, he  _did_ look a bit chagrined

Woo Bin couldn't help it; he just had to  _laugh_ at the absurdity of it all.

Oh what a wonderful world they lived in.

Refusing to dwell on the negative implications of  _that_ , he said, "I guess I should be thankful you didn't talk about  _us_ getting married, instead."

His father paused for several terse seconds. "Well, you  _are_ of age, Woo Bin." He then added, in a wistful tone, "And I've often wondered how it would feel to bounce a grandchild on my knee."

Woo Bin's eyes rounded in alarm. " _Father_ - _-!_ "

And then Song Senior  _laughed_. "Don't worry. I would never dream of associating with them longer than any of us should. The idea's banished even before it crossed my mind."

He didn't even fight the urge to plant his face on the table, so great was his relief at that moment. "You're  _killing_ me here."

His father patted him on the shoulder. "I would never dream of it."

* * *

The rest of the day, thankfully, went by in a blur.

After that hodgepodge of a breakfast, Woo Bin was finally allowed to go back to his room and sleep - without interruptions from his butler  _and_ his father, this time.

However, he was rudely awakened a few hours into his slumber by the sound of his phone ringing.

Woo Bin reached for it even as he contemplated shoving the thing under a pillow. Without another thought he placed it on his ear and replied, "-llo?"

"-Woo Bin-Sunbae?"

He opened both eyes and checked the caller ID, because it sure as hell sounded like the caller was "-Ga Eul?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. With his window curtains shut close he couldn't exactly tell what time it was - but at least his headache was gone, so  _that_ was a plus. "I'm... okay?" he said, then winced as his answer sounded more like a question. He cleared his throat. "I'm  _fine_. But why are you asking?"

"Your secretary told me you're not feeling well lately," she responded, "and that was why you haven't been going to work."

Woo Bin frowned. Something didn't sound right. "You know my secretary?"

"I... spoke to him," she said, "when I went to your office this afternoon."

"-you did?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said. "But it turns out you've been absent from work for a week. And when I heard you weren't feeling well I thought- I mean, I bought some Abalone Porridge from- from the shop. So if you want I can... I can just bring it to you."

Woo Bin couldn't help himself from smiling rather stupidly at the offer.  _God,_ this woman.

_Are you seriously wondering why I fell for her, when you know the answer to that yourself?_

Could hangovers be considered an illness anyhow? Woo Bin rubbed his nape. "I'm... not exactly 'not feeling well'," he replied honestly. "But I really wasn't well enough to report to the office this morning." He sighed. "I'm sorry you wasted your trip."

"Oh," Ga Eul said. "It's okay. I mean at least I got to see your office, right? In any case, I can just drop the porridge off your house or... or you can have your driver pick it up or... something. It's not much but I think it can help make you feel better."

"If it's something you prepared, then I'm sure it will," he said warmly. "But... you know what I think the best medicine for me right now is?"

"What?" she asked. "I'm near a-"

"Seeing you," he said softly.

She was silent for a few seconds. Then, " _Sunbae._ Don't joke. I was really worried."

_Man_. And he even sounded really suave saying that, too!

Still, the fact that she was worried...  _had_ to mean something, right? "Then have dinner with me so you don't have to be."

Ga Eul sighed. "All right. But only because I want to see that you're really okay."

He laughed. "I'll even let you see more than  _that_ if you want."

"You're  _impossible_ ," she said, almost sounding exasperated. She then cleared her throat. "It'll be best if we do meet, though. I- I need to talk to you about... well..."

Woo Bin frowned. "About what?"

"It's better," she said, "if we talk in person."

And the dead weight in his stomach kept sinking even further.


	18. Chapter 18

If it was up to him, they would be eating at the fanciest restaurant in town right about this moment.  
  
But soon as he'd finished dressing up, he had gotten a call from Ga Eul asking if it was okay for them to eat in her house instead - which was suggested by  _her_ _parents_ , of all people.  
  
To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement. Not because he was invited, no - but because Ga Eul seemed adamant for him  _not_ to go.  
  
"You don't  _have_ to say yes," she stressed, sounding harassed for some reason. "I mean-- it's just their idea. They heard we're planning to have dinner together and, well-- you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm not--"  
  
"Ga Eul," he said, swiping his keys from the table and heading out of his room. "Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"Of course not!" she replied immediately. Then she paused and added, "What kind of question  _is_ that, anyway?"  
  
"I just don't get it," he said. "Your parents want us to eat there, and now that you've asked me I'm admittedly tempted to go. But it seems like  _you're_ the one telling me to say no. If you're not ashamed of me, then I can't see any reason why you don't want me to accept it."  
  
It took her some moments to respond. Her voice was undoubtedly subdued as she said, "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Woo Bin remembered the day he first came to pick her up; how effusive her parents had been, how red-faced Ga Eul was the entire time, how harried she'd been to get him away from her family. He didn't remember asking  _why_ that was.  
  
He did remember coming to the realization that she was embarrassed over this entire affair, however.  
  
Now he said, "Your house was lovely, last time I went there. I would like to see it again." He paused, then added meaningfully, " _if_ you'd let me."  
  
That was more than one hour ago.  
  
Now here he was, being led inside Ga Eul's house by her mother - who had yet to stop touching his arm. "We're  _so_ pleased you can come, Young Master Song," she said. "When Ga Eul mentioned that she was seeing you again because you were sick, well, we just got so worried. Didn't we?" She turned to her husband.   
  
"Must be the city air," he said gravely. "Bad for your lungs."  
  
"But now here you are, looking as handsome as ever, if just the tiny bit--" She reached up to touch his forehead with the back of her hand, taking him by surprise. "Strange, you don't seem warm. Maybe--"  
  
"He must be feeling better, Eomma," Ga Eul said, moving to take her mother's hand off him and looking a bit chagrined while doing so. "Since he drove here by himself. Didn't you, Sunbae?"  
  
Woo Bin nodded. "Ever since your daughter called to invite me here, I've been feeling much,  _much_ better, thank you. Hearing her voice does wonders to my body, it seems." He smiled.  
  
Ga Eul looked at him like he had sprouted two heads.   
  
Her mother elbowed her on the ribs.  
  
"My daughter  _is_ a sweet child, when she puts her mind to it. She takes after me, you know," she tittered. "Anyway, it'll be good for you to come and visit us whenever you feel like it.  Like my husband said, the air here is much,  _much_ better than in the city and--"  
  
"Eomma," Ga Eul whispered, discreetly pulling her further away. " _Please_ stop fawning over him!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm just--"  
  
"I'll certainly keep that in mind," Woo Bin said amicably, fighting the urge to chuckle outright at the unintentionally comical scene before him.  
  
No wonder she hadn't wanted him to come!  
  
Her father patted his arm and gestured around them. "Our house may be smaller than what you're accustomed to, Master Song, but I can assure you that you'll want for nothing here. So if the two of you are going out--"  
  
"For  _dinner_ _!_ " interjected Ga Eul - who abruptly colored when three pairs of eyes looked at her.  
  
Woo Bin coughed into his hand delicately.  
  
"For dinner," her father repeated slowly, giving his daughter an odd look before turning to Woo Bin again, "then  _of course_  we'd prefer you have it in our house than some other place."  
  
"Especially since last time you were here, you weren't even able to get inside," her mother said, huffing. "Imagine  _that_." She glanced at her daughter, her eyebrow raised.  
  
Ga Eul coughed.  
  
"You have a very lovely home," Woo Bin said - and meant it. There was something very warm about the house that he was sure he liked. "I'm pleased to be invited again. And perhaps I  _will_  take you up on your offer to visit anytime?" He then turned to Ga Eul and fairly grinned - as if silently asking her if he  _could_.  
  
She pursed her lips at him before marching to take his arm. "You must be hungry," she said, practically pulling him forward - away from her parents. "I heated the porridge I bought for you. I--"  
  
"He'll eat no such thing in this house, Ga Eul!" her mother clucked after them. "Especially since I made extra batches of my mixed seafood stew and my kimchi this week. He should taste them, of course! I hope you can handle your spice well, Master Woo Bin."  
  
"I'm fond of spicy things," Woo Bin assured her. "And please - just Woo Bin is fine."  
  
"There's also a few side dishes we've prepared for you to enjoy," her father said, following them. "You'll find that my wife cooks better than most of the overpriced restaurants in the city, Mas-- I mean, Woo Bin."  
  
She shot her husband a fond smile before saying, "That, too, is something Ga Eul learned from me. Has she cooked anything for you yet, Woo Bin?"  
  
"No," Woo Bin responded, glancing at her in surprise. Was Ga Eul supposed to?  
  
"Why ever not?" her mother asked, addressing her daughter in bewilderment. "Ga Eul, why haven't you?"  
  
"Because--!" Ga Eul replied. She blinked repeatedly, stalling for time. "Because... there's no reason for me to cook for him yet."  
  
 _Yet._ Such a small word, but full of meaning. Woo Bin winked at her.   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Once they've reached the dining area, Woo Bin found out that their table  _was_ fairly teeming with side dishes - and that it was set up for two people only.  
  
Ga Eul voiced his inquiry to her parents: "You're not joining us?"  
  
"Why should we?" her father asked, seemingly perplexed. "This is  _your_ dinner."  
  
"Besides, we're going for a walk. It's such a lovely night to stay indoors." Her mother paused. "For us elderly people, anyway. And we also have to buy that lottery ticket for your father, you know."  
  
"I feel lucky tonight," he said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Five million won!"  
  
Five minutes later and the two of them have gone, leaving Woo Bin and Ga Eul alone in her house.  
  
At least, he  _hoped_ they were.  
  
"Let's see," Woo Bin said, looking down at the food before him and rubbing his hands together the way her father did. "They all look so good. What should I get? Any suggestions?"  
  
Ga Eul looked at him in amusement. "How about getting some rice first?"   
  
"--I knew that." He then scooped some into his bowl, but he must have done so messily because the next thing he knew she was standing by his side and taking his utensils from him.  
  
"How do you even  _eat_ in your house?" she demanded.  
  
Woo Bin was fairly certain he'd just been insulted in some subtle way. So he leaned back and replied, "Come have dinner with me there and I'll show you."  
  
"Hmph," she said, finishing putting rice in his bowl instead of responding right away. She placed it in front of him. "You eat vegetables, don't you?"  
  
He squinted at her. "Are you going to throw me out if I say I don't?"  
  
"Tough luck then," she said, almost sounding vindictive as she placed a large heap of vegetables on his plate. "You should eat them, you know. They're good for your body!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, Miss Chu," he replied meekly.  
  
She glanced at him and smirked. "You should try Eomma's stew, of course. She'll eat you alive if you don't."  
  
"Will she?" Woo Bin asked. "She doesn't seem like the type who eats men. Such a sweet, gentle woman."  
  
"That's because you don't live with her," she responded, absently taking spoonfuls of other side dishes and placing them on his plate as well. "And because she likes you."  
  
"Well," he said bashfully, straightening himself, "please tell her that while I find her lovely, I draw the line at flirting with married women."  
  
Ga Eul laughed, took a green pea, and threw it at his head. "That's not what I meant!"  
  
In retaliation, he took a small slice of carrot and threw it at her. "You should've made it clearer!"  
  
The intention to respond in kind was clearly written on her face. She visibly clamped it down, however, and chose instead to return to her side of the table. "You know, the only reason you're not wearing your stew is because no one else will clean after the mess but me."  
  
"Such a charming, sadistic daughter," Woo Bin said, picking up his chopsticks. "A pity you don't take after your mother."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him again.  
  
They ate in amicable silence, with her adding spoonfuls of food into his plate and him actually finishing them. Woo Bin found, to his astonishment, that Ga Eul's mother  _did_  cook better than most establishments he'd been to. He was particularly fond of the stew and kimchi - which he was sure was her intention all along for serving them.  
  
They made some light conversations - about her family, about her school, about some other things under the sun. He joked. She laughed. She talked. He listened.  
  
Several minutes later and they were done.  
  
"My compliments to the chef," he said, after swallowing the last of his dinner. "I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my entire life, come to think of it." He patted his flat stomach and barely fought the urge to burp.  
  
"Eomma would be ecstatic to hear you say that," Ga Eul said, smiling at him.   
  
"I'm sure it'll make her like me more than she already does," Woo Bin said.   
  
"You  _would_  like that, wouldn't you?" she said wryly.  
  
"It'll certainly make things easier, I must admit."  
  
"Easier... for what?"  
  
Instead of answering, he just grinned.  
  


* * *

  
"So," Woo Bin said, watching Ga Eul take the plates they've eaten on and dumping them in the sink, "that was a wonderful dinner. But I said that already, didn't I?"  
  
"If you want my mother to like you more, then you should say that once she's here to actually hear it," she said, glaring at him.   
  
"The stew is particularly good," Woo Bin reiterated, moving forward to retrieve his cup to hand it to her. "But since you take after your mother, then I suppose yours is good too?"  
  
She glanced at him and stoutly declared, "I'm not cooking for you, Sunbae."  
  
" _Yet_. You said 'yet' earlier," he pointed out.  
  
"Keep that up and that 'yet' will become 'never.'"  
  
"I can tell," Woo Bin said, handing her the saucers next, "that you're going to be a terror when you become a teacher."  
  
She whirled at him then, all nervous indignation. "You think so?"  
  
He laughed and squeezed her nose. "I kid, I kid. You're going to be an  _amazing_  teacher, Ga Eul. Just-- don't ask me  _how_  I know that. Call it instinct. Or good common sense."  
  
Ga Eul swatted his hand away. "You're just saying that because I fed you."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked, adopting an offended air.  
  
"No," she said softly. But she smiled at him and said, "Thank you."  
  
Woo Bin nodded, feeling content.  
  
While he couldn't deny that he was having fun with her like this, it seemed like they've both been purposely ignoring the reason he  _was_ here for far too long now. Woo Bin cleared his throat. "Anyway," he said, choosing to directly address what was niggling his brain, "you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
She dropped the spoon she was drying and bent quickly to retrieve it. "Oh," she said, " _that_." Ga Eul turned so that she was facing the sink instead of him and added, "Yi Jung Sunbae called me yesterday." She paused. "I thought you should know."  
  
She'd said the words so quietly he wondered if he'd just imagined them.  
  
But Woo Bin heard. He  _heard_.  
  
And he loathed the ugly feelings that rose up inside him when he did.  
  
"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked her, toying with the chopsticks he'd picked up. "For him to call you?"   
  
Her shoulders drooped. "He-- he invited me to go to Sweden and see him."  
  
His stomach flipped uncomfortably as he stared at the back of her head. It seemed like the air between them had become charged; unlike the casual, friendly atmosphere that was there before. Woo Bin wondered if he was the only one noticing it.   
  
Then he asked, already dreading her answer before she even gave it, "Would you?"  
  
Ga Eul glanced at him. "I-- I don't know," she responded. "It's just... it's so sudden. I don't even know  _why_  he invited me. And he was acting so strangely, too. Like-- like he was in a hurry, or something."  
  
He scowled. Did this mean Yi Jung did  _not_ tell her anything about their own talk? But that was absurd. Surely if he'd wanted to put a stop to whatever this was between him and Ga Eul, he would've done so already...?   
  
Then again, would Ga Eul have called him if she was crudely told of how he felt about her?  
  
Woo Bin crossed his arms, hating that he couldn't read how Yi Jung handled this. "Maybe he was worried that you've found your soulmate while he was away."  
  
She didn't say anything, which disappointed him. After all, if there was anything that would have provoked a response from her, it was bringing up her belief in soulmates - however misguided it seemed.  
  
He tried again. "What did you say?"   
  
"Nothing," Ga Eul said. "I was too stunned by him calling and his offer. I mean-- he didn't even ask how I was or what I've been doing or if I want to go. Or if I  _can_. And-- of course I can't. I can't be absent in school! I can't just  _go_  to a different country to see him. What will my family think? I don't-- I'm not like Jan Di! I'm--"   
  
She paused and took a deep breath. Then she turned to face him fully. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Well.  _This_ was interesting. More than a thousand women would have paid handsomely to have him in their kitchen like she did, at that moment - and yet here she was, asking if she should see another man instead of him.  
  
It was really,  _really_ hard not to feel insulted by it all.  
  
God, had he seriously become this pathetic?  
  
Woo Bin placed the chopsticks on the table before stepping away from her. "You know what I think?" he asked, turning to her with a self-deprecating smirk on his face, "I think you're asking me that question  _because_ you expected me to tell you to go. I'm Yi Jung's friend, aren't I? I should be supportive of his actions. So you're making me choose for you, since a part of you hopes that I'll tell you to go to him."  
  
She frowned at him. "That's not--" She stepped closer to him. "That's not it  _at all_. I wanted--"  
  
"Ga Eul. If I tell you anything other than 'don't go'," he told her quietly, "then feel free to call me a liar."  
  
He could see her mouth tremble. "Sunbae--"  
  
"Anything that'll take you away from--"  _Me_. "--home is something I'm automatically against," Woo Bin said. "Keep that in mind next time Yi Jung asks you to go." He shoved his hands in his pockets and added, almost jokingly, "I bet you feel sorry now for asking me."  
  
Ga Eul shook her head. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know what you think." She reached for his arm and squeezed. "There's no other person I'd rather talk to about it."

And wasn't _that_ a comforting thought.


End file.
